Obsession
by jade12cole
Summary: this is another WWE slash, again i don't own anything. Vince Mcmahon does pairing: Chris/Shawn POV: Chris
1. Chapter 1

_some people say its an obsession..._

_i disagree... i see it as Love, adoration, devotion..._

_for one guy...someone i've idolized for my whole life._

_and that guy would be.... SHAWN MICHAELS!!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi i'm Chris Jericho, you might know me from wrestling... you might be thinking, what the hell is the first bit about, guess i got you a bit confused, well i'll start the story from the beginning. All my life, i have loved Shawn michaels, he was my idol, i tried to be like him, he was perfect.

When i started wrestling, i wanted to work with him and one night i got the chance, at wrestlemania 19, it was amazing, having him in the same ring as me made my heart beat faster then it ever had done before. At the end of the match i had to hug him and i did, but then i done something that i regret.

I can't believe i betrayed myself by doing it, but it had to be done, for my career. Well anyway after that i got fired somewhere along the line, so i left praying that if i did ever come back, none of my feelings for him will come back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- A COUPLE YEARS LATER! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chris Get up, remember you've got alot of work to do today!"

i grumbled at the voice, why did i have to share a house with that fucking idiot, Christian.

"GET UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"

"i'm up!"

"good!, i've made breakfast"

"that's lovely"

i got out of my bed and had a quick shower, yeah i was secretly pleased that i had a good friend like Christian looking after me, i mean yeah i can look after myself but it's good having such a good friend like him around.

i got out, put on some dark blue jeans on with chains attached and a black top that had 'Y2J' on the front in a bright blue. i looked in the mirror, i had changed alot, i didn't have that stupid beard, or the long hair, i styled my hair and smiled at the mirror. I then went downstairs to see Christian at the table eating a fry-up.

"you trying to make me fat" i laughed, Christian laughed aswell

"well you need to have a bit more fat on you, people will just chuck you around the ring otherwise"

"yeah alright then"

I smiled as i sat down and ate my own breakfast, Christian was a good cook, me and him have been best friends for ages, i wish he wasn't on TNA and back on WWE because then i would have someone to hang out with, oh well.

"well i better get my bag ready, see you in about a week"

"yeah good luck, you'll be fine, i mean its not like you haven't ever been to the WWE and anyway, Stephanie's back she'll look after you"

"oh that's good"

Christian smiled at me as he stood up, he tapped my shoulder and walked out, to go to the TNA building.

i sighed as i went upstairs to get my bag ready.

A couple minutes later, my phone rang, i answered it, it was Stephanie"

"Hey Chris, it's Stephanie"

"Hey Steph, how are you?"

"i'm great you?"

"i'm alright, a bit nervous about my return"

"oh you'll be fine, right i'm coming to pick you up in about 5 minutes, so you better be ready"

i laughed, i can see Stephanie hasn't changed, she was still the bossy cow i knew back then. "okay, see you then"

i ended the call and started getting my back ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"you ready then?"

"Yeah Steph"

"then get in!"

I got in her white limo, she still liked travelling in style, she looked at me and gave me a hug

"i haven't seen you in ages, you've changed"

"yeah i decided to cut my hair and shave that beard off"

"it suits you, you look more sexy now"

she dropped her voice, so the driver couldn't hear

"even Shawn Michaels would be stupid not to like you"

"thanks Steph"

i trusted Stephanie with my life, her and Christian were the only two people that knew about my feelings for Shawn.

"right, theres alot of guys in the Locker room, that have been waiting for your return"

"really? who?"

"well Triple H, Randy Orton, John Cena and i think Shawn's going to be there aswell, i'm not sure"

"he's missed me?"

"uuummm, he usually arrives early to work, helps him concentrate on the match or something"

"oh..okay"

We arrive at the building a couple of minutes after, she links arms with me like we used to do...people used to say we were like an old married couple, but we just laughed at that, because she knew i liked Shawn... and i knew she liked Hunter#

We walked into the locker room, to see Hunter, Randy and John sitting on the benches, they looked up and smiled"

"Okay guys, he's back...Chris Jericho"

i smiled, hunter was the first to get up and pull me in for a hug.

"hey it's good to see you man, how you been?"

"i've been good, you?"

"i'm great, man you've changed your hair, it makes you look more like a punk"

"thanks Hunter!"

"your welcome"

Randy stood up next and shook my hand.

"we've been waiting for you to return, right after this we all need to get a drink"

"you haven't changed Randy"

Randy smiled as John stood up, he also shook my hand.

"yeah we need to celebrate this amazing day... it will be you, me, Randy, Hunter and maybe we could get Shawn to come too"

"where is Shawn?"

"he hasn't arrived yet, it's wierd, he's usually first here" John scratched his head as he said that, looking confused.

I sat down next to Hunter, Stephanie waved at me, before she left to get things ready for the show.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple minutes after she had left, Shawn walked in, his golden hair shone, he looked hotter then ever, all my feelings for him rushed back, just by seeing him again,i looked at the floor cursing under my breath, he looked straight at me.

"hey Shawn, you remember Chris don't you" Hunter said slapping my back, i looked up to see him smiling at me

"Chris, it's great to have you back" he shook my hand, from that touch i felt sparks, i smiled back.

"its good to be back"

"well i better get ready for my match, see you guys later"

and with that he walked out leaving me speechless...he shook my hand.

"you okay Chris?" i heard from next to me

i nodded. "well it's nice to catch up with you guys, but i need to get ready for my return thing, i'll meet you here after the show"

i walked towards the door, but before i left i turned round to face Randy

"oh by the way... i'm going to say sorry before our little promo, i don't mean anything i say out there"

Randy smiled, "i know that Chris... now go get ready"

i smiled, waved and left the locker room, hoping i don't bump into Shawn on my way.


	2. Chapter 2

_do you think he would notice, if i injured myself?_

_do you think he would notice, if i was stood right infront of him?_

_does he even know that i exist, or am i just a shadow to him?_

_i hope he does notice me, i hope he notices me, like i notice him._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i walked down the empty corridor, thinking to myself. - _i hope i didn't give myself away, when Shawn shook my hand, he's still gorgeous._

i was deep in thought when i saw someone leaning on the wall, facing the other way, they didn't know i was there, they also seemed deep in thought.

"hey are you alright?" i heard myself call out

the person turned around... it was Shawn, - _oh shit._

he smiled as i walked up to him.

"yeah i'm fine, sorry i didn't hear you"

i gulped, i'm alone with the guy i love, "don't worry, i'm sorry for disturbing you"

"oh you didn't disturb me" he smiled again, that smile it made my heart skip a beat everytime i saw it.

"oh okay" i turned to walk away, when i felt a hand grab my wrist, i turned around to see Shawn holding onto my wrist.

"hey before you go, can you rub some of this muscle soothing cream on my back, it's killing me and i can't reach it."

"yeah...sure" - _what am i doing? my mouth has gone all dry, my heart beat is way above normal, i feel a bit dizzy._

"are you alright Chris? you look a bit pale" i looked at him, his face filled with concern.

"i'm fine, must be something i've ate"

he reached into his bag and got the muscle soothing cream out, he handed it to me and took off his top, i felt myself staring at his perfect body.

he turned round to look at me, "what? is my back all bruised?"

"no sorry, went into my own little world" i laughed.

he turned back around, i walked towards him until i was behind him, i brushed his hair out of the way, squeezed some of the cream out of the tube onto my hands, rubbed then in and started massaging his back for him.

i caressed the sore areas above his waist, i then teased his spine by sliding my hands up and down his back. Shawn tilted his head. i smiled to myself.

- _i don't know whose having a better time out of this, me or him?_

then all of a sudden, i don't know what came over me, i leant forwards, to see his face his eyes were shut, i started placing little kisses on his neck, he opened his eyes slowly, i realised this i quickly stood back.

"what was that?"

"oh i thought your neck might be sore, so i put some cream on it"

"oh okay, why on one side?"

"well you started this conversation before i could do the other side"

"oh okay... sorry it just felt like someone kissing my neck"

"isn't that strange" i looked away feeling myself blushing.

he turned to face me and smiled

"why are you blushing?"

"i honestly don't know...maybe its because its so hot in here"

"yeah maybe" he laughed softly. "you look sweet when you blush"

he got up and walked off, leaving me try to figure out why he said that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My return went very well, Randy had really improved since the last time i had been in the WWE, his face looked like he was really hurt, when i called him dumb and said he spoke like a robot.

i surprised myself, that people still liked me, i was also surprised that i could concentrate from what happened with Shawn earlier.

when we finished, i walked back in the curtains, backstage to see Triple H clapping.

"you still have it mate"

"yeah i guess"

John came up to me a couple of seconds later, he put his arm around me.

"sssooooo Chris, anything happening in your life that's interesting?"

"John, i see your still annoying!"

"thank you Chris i take that as a compliment"

"yeah i thought you would"

A couple of minutes later Randy came in smiling, he hugged me

"well done Chris that was amazing"

"thanks, you weren't that bad either"

"well i do try i guess, hey the shows finished lets all go out....get drunk as hell, go home and wake up feeling like shit!"

everyone laughed at that, when Shawn walked up to us

"hey what's so funny?"

Triple H turned around and saw Shawn, "hey Shawn, we're going out drinking to celebrate Chris's return, do you want to join us?"

"Yeah sure sounds like fun" he smiled..again the same smile that made my heart skip a beat.

John put his other arm around Shawn

"so Shawn, anything happening in your life, anything interesting?"

"if there was John... i wouldn't tell you"

John sulked a bit, bringing my head and Shawn's near each other.

"i know, i'll make something interesting happen, you two headbutt each other"

"John" we both said together, we then realised we both said it at the same time and laughed.

John then decided to let go of us and annoy someone else.

"okay guys lets go and get drunk out of our heads!" Hunter shouted, running like a mad man towards the exit, I laughed - _what a nutter, oh well lets go and have some fun._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe Stephanie came with us, oh well we got to go in her limo, which meant none of us had to drive back in a drunken state and also, Stephanie said that we could sleep over at her place, she had enough room for all of us, i secretly agreed, i remember last time i went to visit Stephanie and went in her house, it is huge i would be surprised if she couldn't fit all the wrestlers and commentators in her house, with still alot of room left.

So we all stood outside Stephanie's limo, waiting for her to stop talking on the phone, she eventually hung up on the person she was talking to.

"okay lets go then"

so off we went, with Randy sat next to John, talking about random rubbish, Stephanie next to Hunter smiling at him and me next to Shawn - _just my luck i know, the guy i love i have to sit next to in the limo, there and oh no its gets better, Stephanie said, we should all sit in the same places on the way back and also the person we were sat next to, we were sharing a room with._

I glared at Stephanie when she said that, she just smiled at me, before starting a conversation with Hunter, Shawn laughed and patted me on the back.

"oh well guess your stuck with me all night"

I laughed uncertainly.

"don't worry Chris, i don't snore"

I smiled, "i better phone Christian, so he doesn't make me breakfast tomorrow"

"whose Christian, your boyfriend?" John sniggered, making everyone look at him funny, "what?"

Hunter sighed, "we all know Christain and Chris aren't together, Christian just lives with Chris because, one they are great friends, two it's easier for both of them to get to work and three because Chris secretly needs looking after" he laughed at the last one, making me try to give him a gentle punch on the shoulder, but at the very same moment i decided to do that, the limo went over a bump, making me fly backwards and land on Shawn's lap.

I quickly got up, hoping i wasn't blushing.

Shawn laughed, "well i wasn't expecting that Chris, if you ever get the urge to lie on my lap again... please warn me"

John laughed, "yeah Chris you don't know what might pop up!"

Randy slapped John on the back of his neck, "Ouch Randy, what was that for?"

"please stop talking John, until you have something to say that is not annoying, which would never happen, so shut your mouth"

I laughed, "hey maybe we should stop at the shops and get some of that masking tape and put it over his mouth"

Shawn laughed then, i wish there was more room on the seat i was sitting on, because when he laughed it sent vibrations through my body, i tried to ignore it.

A couple minutes later we arrived at the club, we all went in and got a table, a very low profile table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

_Your smile,_

_Your look,_

_Your laugh,_

_Your hair,_

_Your scent,_

_Your clothes,_

_Your sarcasm,_

_I LOVE IT ALL!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"so what drinks shall we get people" Hunter said slowly.

"ooh we need to have beer" Randy yelled

"and shots, lots of them" John chipped in

"and we need whisky... and vodka!"

"okay guys, i'll be back in a minute with the drinks, hey Stephanie why don't you come and help me with the drinks?"

Stephanie smiled, "sure i'll help you Hunter"

and off they went to get the drinks, i was sat in between Shawn and John.

i was so worried about how i would act around Shawn when i was drunk.

At that moment Stephanie and Hunter came back with the drinks, we had rainbow shots.

Shawn tried a blue one "Blueberry, should of guessed"

i tried a green one, lime.

Hunter had a brown one, "chocolate, wierd"

John giggled as he picked a yellow one, "oohh banana!"

Randy rolled his eyes, then picked a orange one, "oh how surprising, the orange one is orange"

Stephanie picked a pink one, "hhhmmm bubblegum flavour"

everyone started laughing, one shot had just completly calmed us all down.

"now we've got those pesky little shots out the way, lets get down to the bottles" Hunter laughed

everyone grabbed a bottle of beer and started drinking, Hunter was the first to finish his, i was second, we looked at each other and laughed

"well Hunter, you still have it"

"well Chris, you know no-one beats me at this game" he winked as Stephanie finished hers.

John was the last to finish his, when he had done he looked at all of us staring at him.

"what, i like the taste of beer"

everyone looked at each other, struggling to keep their laughter in, what an idiot!

Hunter started pouring everyone very full glasses of vodka, we all downed it feeling at ease in each others company, i felt myself getting a bit tipsy.

I could see everyone else was too.

We then all had a big gulp out of the vodka bottle, so when it got back to Hunter it was completly empty

"opps" he giggled

we all laughed, it wasn't even funny.

then we all started drinking from the whisky bottle

After an hour we all were completly out of our heads, Shawn had his head on my shoulder.

"i think we should start heading back" Stephanie said all of a sudden, she stood up and walked out into the car park, we all followed suit.

We all got into the limo, all sitting where we were, i could see i was the not as drunk as the rest of them, as you can see because i can remember everything that happened that night.

Well anyway so i sat next to Shawn and he nudged me, "remember what i said, warn me before you put your head on my lap"

I laughed, i felt so relaxed it was unreal and i also knew Shawn would never remember any of this

"oh why Shawn, do you want me to put my head on your lap?"

Shawn smiled, "yeah, it felt so nice there"

i put my head on his lap, facing away from his member, i felt a hand go in my hair, i looked around to see Shawn playing with my hair, he smiled and i looked away. - _wow maybe this isn't going to be a bad night afterall._

i looked over to see Randy and John fighting over the seat, i then looked over at Stephanie and Hunter, they were exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, i felt sorry for her, she was making out with the guy she loved and she wouldn't be able to remember a thing tomorrow, unlike me of course.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

we eventually got back to Stephanie's house, we all got helped to our rooms by Stephanie's staff.

when i walked into the room where i was going to be sleeping in, with Shawn behind me.

"hey Shawn"

"yeah"

"There's only one bed"

"oh yeah"

That bitch, i am going to get her back for this

"don't worry about it, i'll sleep on the floor"

"nnnnooooo, your sleeping in the bed, with me"

my heart skipped a beat with the last words... they rung in my head, like an echo.

Shawn quickly took off his trousers, top and shoes, i couldn't stop myself from staring, he had a perfect, gorgeous body

i quickly took off my jeans, top and shoes. He giggled and climbed into the bed.

"come and join me Chris"

i felt shivers going through my body, i got in the bed with him

"Chris i'm cold...can you help me get warm?"

i didn't want to do anything that i would regret in the morning, e.g taking advantage of a drunk person...even if i loved them.

i pulled him closer to me, he snuggled into my chest, i put one of my arms round his waist, while he put one of his arms over my stomach.

i smiled as i kissed his forehead

"night Shawn"

"night...night" Shawn mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We woke up at ten, i thought i was dreaming about last night, but then i looked down and saw the man of my dreams in my arms.

he opened his eyes slowly, he looked up and saw me and screamed.

"Chris!"

"yeah i know"

"what are you doing in my house?"

"your not at your house, your at Stephanie's...we all went out to celebrate my return...everyone got drunk...we all slept here"

"then how come we're in the same bed.." Shawn clasped a hand over his mouth

"oh my god we didn't..."

i shook my head, calming him down a little bit

"then why are we in the same bed?"

"well we had to share rooms and there's only one bed so i offered to sleep on the floor but you wouldn't have it and told me that we were both sleeping in that bed"

"how did we end up, hugging like this?" Shawn realising he was still in my arms, quickly got up

"i don't know"

"why am i in my boxers? did you undress me?"

"no, you did that yourself"

"oh okay, well i'm going to have a shower see you in a bit"

he walked off leaving me sighing with relief, well he didn't seem that mad at me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

_Sometimes i wonder..._

_what are you thinking..._

_when you look at me..._

_or when you smile at me..._

_but i guess i might not ever know why._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We both went downstairs and saw Stephanie and Hunter in the kitchen, Stephanie was smiling her head off. I went over to her, grabbed her arm gently so we could talk outside the room, without Shawn and Hunter hearing.

"why are you so happy?" i whispered

"oh well, getting you and Shawn to sleep in the same bed and..."

"whoa wait, how do you know we slept in the same bed, i could of slept on the floor"

"but you didn't, remember i have cameras in every room, i checked what everyone done last night, since i couldn't remember a thing, anyway i couldn't hear anything but i saw you and Shawn hugging in that bed, you looked very cute"

i could feel myself blushing, making Stephanie laugh, i decided to quickly change the subject

"so what happened with you and Hunter?"

"well, i'm upset i couldn't remember it, but he kissed me before we went to bed and this morning i was so happy to wake up, look over in the other bed and see him asleep"

"you would of prefered him in your bed though"

"yeah, but hey"

I laughed

"what about John and Randy?"

"well they had like a wrestling match on the bed and fell asleep, with Randy ontop of John doing some kind of submission move, i couldn't really see"

"i'm going in there and taking a picture"

We both giggled as we crept up the stairs to their room, i opened the door quietly and looked over at the bed.

Stephanie was right, they were asleep, with Randy on top strangling John, i got my phone out and took a picture.

John then started stirring and woke up

"mmmm....my head hurts"

he then realised that someone was on top of him

"whose on top of me?"

he turned round and saw Randy

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Randy then woke up and saw John underneath him

"AAAAAHHHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING UNDER ME?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF ME?"

they turned to see me and Stephanie laughing

"you guys what happened"

Stephanie calmed herself down

"well Randy, you and John were wrestling each other and you fell asleep"

"oh well that makes sense"

they both got up and ran downstairs, leaving me and Stephanie in stitches.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So i went back downstairs to see Shawn talking to Hunter, when i walk in they stop talking - _were they just talking about me?_

_________________________________________THE CONVO___________________________________________________________________________

_"so how did you sleep then Shawn?"_

_"i slept alright, there was only one bed in our room"_

_"really wow, who slept on the floor"_

_"well...we umm...shared the bed"_

_"ooohhh Shawn, you and Chris huh?"_

_"no! it's not like that!"_

_"so did you guys do anything?"_

_"no i don't think so, he wouldn't do that"_

_Hunter laughs_

_"what's so funny?"_

_"nothing"_

_"oh you better tell me"_

_"mmmm....maybe"_

_"has it got something to do with Chris?"_

_"yeah Stephanie told me it this morning"_

_"okay...and are you going to tell me?"_

_"fine...you see um Chris..."_

_Chris walked in!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"so what were you guys talking about?" i asked casually

"nothing Chris, don't worry your pretty little head" Hunter smiled at me, he walked up to me, put his mouth near my ear.

"i know you like Shawn, Stephanie told me" he whispered, i was shocked, speechless, betrayed

"WHAT" i shouted

he put his finger to his lip and pointed at Shawn who looked very uncomfortable

"you haven't told him, have you?" i whispered

"oh no Chris... but i was going to until you came in" he whispered back

i glared at him, he smiled sweetly and walked out of the room.

i turned to see Shawn, who was looking at me strangly

"oh my god what's with the look" i said sarcastically

"do you know what Hunter wanted to tell me?" Shawn stepped forward so he was infront of me

"uummm...i don't know what your on about Shawn"

"yeah you do, i saw your face when he whispered something in your ear"

"yeah that was only because...uuummmm" Shit i was running out of excuses

"he just told me that him and Stephanie..."

"no, it was about you" he butted in, oh my god he was too close.

"oh yeah...i forgot to tell you, for a while now, i've wanted to see if you wanted to spend more time together, you know because i've never known you that well...so i told Stephanie but i told her not to tell anyone because i didn't know what you would say"

Shawn's face lit up, "Chris your an idiot, is that it?"

"yeah"

"yeah sure, we should spend more time together, i don't go out much now...not many people invite me out because of me being a bit shy around people"

"you shy?"

"yeah i know"

I smiled at him and he smiled back - _phew that was close._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple minutes after that little conversation with Shawn, i went to find Stephanie, who was up in her room.

"hey Shawn"

"you told Hunter that i liked Shawn?"

"Chris, he asked me if you liked me, i had to say something"

"you could of said i liked someone else"

"but you don't"

"yeah but at least, it won't ruin the real thing, he was going to tell Shawn Steph"

"oh my god, he wasn't"

"yeah he was"

"oh...i'll speak to him for you Chris"

"now you can understand why i didn't tell many people"

"yeah i can"

"well anyway, i'm going out to get something to eat with Shawn"

"what?"

"yeah Shawn asked me what Hunter was on about and i said that it was about me wanting to spend time with him"

"so your going for a meal, with Shawn?"

"yeah, but before that, first we're going to my house so i can get changed out of these clothes and then we're going to his house, so he can get changed"

"remember don't peek at him"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked out of her room to see John and Randy

"hey guys" i shouted at them

they turned around and smiled

"hey Chris, this idiot's annoying me still" Randy said as he walked over to me

"hey that's not fair...i'm not annoying you, i'm just asking if anything is happening in your life" John said as he ran over to me aswell, "hey Chris anything interesting?"

I laughed, "yes"

"oooooo tell me"

"well...i ate a bit of strawberry cheesecake today"

"That's not interesting"

"it is to me"

John started sulking, while me and Randy laughed

"hey i would love to stay and chat guys, but i'm going out...see you guys later"

"oh that's wierd Shawn's going out too, maybe you two could meet up and then do interesting things and then tell me about them" John said excitedly

Randy slapped him

"ow"

"shut up John, see you later Chris"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

_The shortest word for me is I_

_the sweetest word for me is LOVE_

_but the only word for me is YOU_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So i walked out to the car and there was Shawn waiting already, he looked up and smiled.

"okay so it's to your house first?"

"yeah, is that okay"

"yeah i can see what your house is like" he laughed as he got into my car.

we got to my house in about a couple of minutes, we got out of the car and walked up to the door, i unlocked it and went inside knowing that Christian would be at TNA.

"wow i love your house...it's tidy"

"yeah i know, Christian tidies it, i'm messy"

"yeah same"

Shawn slumped himself on the sofa, my mouth had gone all dry - _Shawn michaels was on my sofa oh my god!_

he looked at me and smiled.

"aren't you going to have a shower"

"oh yeah, see you in a bit"

i ran up the stairs and had a quick shower, i got out and put some clothes on,

i then went back downstairs to see Shawn still on the sofa

"that was quick"

i quickly looked in the mirror, black jeans, with chains and a silver top i looked hot.

so then we both rushed out and to his house.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It took us about half an hour to get to his house, he got out and unlocked the door, before he opened the door he turned around to face me

"i'm sorry about the mess"

"don't worry about it, hey imagine us two living together"

"what?"

"i said don't worry about it"

"oh okay"

He opened the door, i walked in it wasn't that much of a mess, I started making my way to the sofa

"hey where are you going?"

"going to sit on the sofa"

"no your coming upstairs with me, so you can help me pick out an outfit"

"oh okay"

he put out his hand, i grabbed it and he led me up to his bedroom.

i sat down on his bed in heaven, yeah he knew nothing was meant by this, but still.

Shawn was naked in the room next to him, he just had to control himself not to peek.

- _get a grip Chris, i'm not like John who makes everyone feel uncomfortable._

he sighed, a couple minutes later Shawn came out in just a small towel, his hair was wet, he had drops of water running down his body.

he looked at Chris and smiled

"sorry about this"

"oh don't worry about it"

he went over to his wardrobe and opened it, he beckoned me forward to look inside.

i walked over

"what shall i wear?"

"i think you should wear these black chaps with 'hbk' in white on them and this white shirt top"

"oh wow, your good at this i might have to hire you," he put his lips by my ear and whispered, "but don't expect any benefits, you have to earn me"

he stepped back and smiled at me, then walked off into the bathroom, leaving me confused.

A couple minutes later he came out all changed, with a cowboy hat on aswell, he smiled as he linked arms with me.

"so where are we going?"

"out clubbing, do you mind?"

"nope, i love clubbing"

I laughed, i went to walk out of the room, but he pulled me back

"hey why don't you sleep over mine afterwards, it would be easier and that means we could stay out longer"

"okay but someone needs to stay sober"

"oh don't worry about that"

I laughed as he linked arms with me again and walked out of the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We got to the club pretty early, we took the bus so we both could get drunk, i thought of that

anyway we got there and it was pretty packed, we got a table in a quiet corner away from everyone else.

"what do you want to drink Shawn?"

"i'll have vodka, lots and lots of vodka"

"alright then stay here and i'll get it"

i walked off to get the drinks, once i got them i got back to our table to see Shawn staring at me.

"Shawn?"

"sorry, daydream"

"oh okay, here's the drinks"

"oh great"

we each had 1 and a half big bottles each, when i started to get tipsy and i could see Shawn was aswell

we finished it and got more tipsy

"hey lets dance" Shawn slurred after a while

"yeah sure"

we both got up and walked to the dance floor when a slow song went on

"oh dear" he giggled

"oh well"

he put one arm round my neck and then one round my waist, so he was touching my butt.

i put both of my hands on his lower back, making him come closer to me, he moved his arm, so both of his arms were round my neck, he leaned closer and rested his head on my chest.

we stayed like that for a while until a faster song came on, Shawn pushed me away, turned around and bent over, shaking his butt while he was at it.

god that looked so sexy, i just wanted to bang him there and then, but i needed to control myself.

he then got both of his hands and ran them through his hair while leaning backwards into me, his butt was now pressed against my growing erection.

"it seems like someone's happy" he whispered - damn it he could feel it.

we both shared the last bottle and then got ready to take the bus.

He was drunk as hell, while i was just tipsy, who knows what would of happened if i was drunk aswell.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We got on the bus and sat at the back, Shawn sat next to the window, i sat next to him, he smiled at me and put his finger to his lip, he then got his other hand and started stroking my leg, his hand getting closer and closer to my member, it sent shivers down my spine. I quickly grabbed his hand, he pouted at me and i laughed gently.

"Chris, i know you love it"

"What do i love Shawn? please tell me"

"i'll tell you when we're in my bedroom"

"okay, can't wait"

We both got off the bus and walked to Shawn's house, when we were walking Shawn grabbed my hand and held it, he looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We got to his house in about a couple of minutes, he opened the door and led me upstairs, he then sat down on his bed and ushered me to join him, i sat next to him wandering what would happen

"so Shawn, you were going to tell me what i love"

"oh yeah, well i know you love me"

"what"

"yeah, you can easily tell"

he leaned over so his face was inches away from mine

"i make you nervous, i make you hot"

"Shawn....i..." I managed i couldn't breathe

"yeah Hunter told me, he whispered it in my ear before we went out"

"and your okay with it?"

"of course, everyone loves me"

he leaned back away from me, i sighed with relief, i thought he was going to do something else.

he then leaned forward again, so his nose was just touching mine

"i also know that you loved what i was doing to you on the bus"

"oh...really...Shawn"

"Yeah but you'll like this more"

before i could answer he had covered my mouth with his, forcing his tongue into my mouth, i couldn't breathe, i couldn't think properly

i let him explore my mouth, i felt his tongue touch all of my teeth and then tease my tongue, i let out a moan i couldn't help it, it felt so good.

he eventually moved away and he smiled.

"Shawn...we shouldn't...shouldn't...be....doing this....your drunk" i managed, i don't know how i managed to speak after that kiss.

"fine...oh by the way i've been recording all this look"

he pointed at a video camera on the t.v then burst out laughing

"why did you record it?"

"because before we left, i thought i would probulary get drunk and you will too, so i decided to record it so we could watch it and remember it"

"oh okay"

"now lets go to sleep"

i stood up, making my way to the bedroom door

"where are yooouu going Chris?"

"downstairs to sleep on the sofa"

"nnnnnnnnnnooooooooo you sleep in this bed with me"

"uummm..."

"that's an order Jericho" he laughed

i laughed aswell, i kept all my clothes on, fell on his bed and pretended to be asleep

all of a sudden i felt someone lie down beside me, putting his head on my chest, i opened one of my eyes, to see Shawn's head lying on my chest, he was fiddling with the buttons on my top, i then fell asleep...it felt like heaven.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

_roses are red_

_violets are blue_

_suagr is really sweet_

_and so are YOU!_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We both woke up at the same time, with splitting headaches

"ouch" Shawn mumbled, he realised i was next to him in his bed

"okay...this is getting creepy now"

"what?"

"two days in a row, i've woken up with you next to me"

"i don't know...hey there's a tape, it says 'play me' lets watch it"

"yeah alright"

___________________________________________________A COUPLE MINUTES LATER____________________________________________________

"well that explains alot"

"what?"

"so you have feelings for me, i thought Hunter was joking"

"he was..."

He pulled me closer to him.

"don't lie to me Chris"

"i'm...not"

"as i said last night, do i make you nervous? do i make you hot?"

"Shawn...i don't think..."

"what Chris?"

"i don't know"

"and we kissed..."

"did we?"

"yeah it was on the video"

"oh yeah"

"so....do you have feelings for me?"

I looked at the floor - _i'm going to kill Hunter_

I could feel him watching me intently.

"you do have feelings for me don't you? that's why you wanted to spend time with me"

I nodded, i couldn't say anything.

"Chris..." he started, i knew what he was going to say...well i thought i did

i shook my head, got up, grabbed my stuff and ran out, leaving him there.

i wiped my nose on my sleeve, i knew he would say something like, oh Chris i'm not gay...or Chris i don't like you like that, can't be just be friends

i quickly got in my car, i looked up to see him staring at me through his bedroom window. I quickly drove off to Stephanie's house.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I got to Stephanie's house quite quickly, i banged on the door, she opened it and saw me crying, grabbed my hand and led me into her house, closing the door behind me. She then sat me on the sofa and looked at me concerned.

"what's the matter Chris?"

"well the guy you love...well he did tell Shawn that i liked him and last night was amazing i mean he got drunk as hell and i got tipsy, you know me not much of a drinker, anyway he started touching me up in the bus on the way home and said i love it and i said what and he replied oh you'll have to wait"

i sniffed and continued.

"anyway so we got back to his house and he told me that Hunter had told him that i loved him, then he kissed me, after the kiss he told me he had filmed the whole thing, so he could remember it in the morning. So we woke up this morning watched the video and Shawn was all like you have feelings for me? you have feelings for me, i couldn't even look at him...and i knew what he was going to say next"

Stephanie hugged me, "Chris, honey it will be fine, i'm sure it will work out soon"

"oh by the way, i'm telling Hunter you love him"

"WHAT"

"well to get back at you"

"Thank's Chris, i love you too"

I laughed. Stephanie let go of me and looked at me, "you should go back to your house, Christian will be worried, tell him what you've told me, he'll look after you"

"thanks Steph"

"okay now go home, you wet fish"

I laughed as she walked me to the door, i got in my car and she waved as i drove back to my house.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I got home, to see Christian cooking lunch

"hey stranger, Stephanie's just called and told me everything, so i made your favourite... Medium-rare steak, with chips and onion rings."

I smiled at him, as i sat down to eat my lunch. he came over and gave me a hug

"it will be alright, he doesn't know what he's missing out on"

"thanks Christian it means alot to me, oh yeah i need to phone someone"

"who?"

"Hunter"

"isn't that the one Stephanie..."

I nodded with an evil grin on my face, i got up quickly and ran into the living room and dialed Hunter's number

"hey Hunter speaking"

"Hey Hunter it's Chris"

"Hey Chris hows it going?"

"not good, thanks for telling Shawn i liked him you dickhead"

"he had a right to know"

"well i didn't phone you about that....what do you think of Stephanie Mcmahon"

"she's gorgeous....why?"

"because she loves you...just to tell you, bye"

"bye Chris...and thanks for telling me...i'll phone her up now"

I put down the phone and grinned at Christian before going upstairs and going to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up a couple hours later, went downstairs to see Christian just putting the phone down

"hey who was that?"

"Stephanie...she wants to thank you"

"huh?"

"well after you phoned Hunter, he phoned her and asked her out"

"no way!"

"yeah"

"oh my god...i'm so happy for her, well at least someone got the person they love"

"oh and i was meant to tell you Shawn phoned Stephanie after Hunter asked her out"

"What? why?"

"well he doesn't have our number, so he phoned Stephanie to see how you were, apparently he sounded really stressed and concerned on the phone"

"what did Stephanie tell him"

"that you were a bit heartbroken but you'll live"

"great"

"anyway go back to bed, you need all your beauty sleep"

"are you saying i'm ugly"

"yeah now go to bed" Christian giggled.

i went back upstairs and fell back asleep.

_____________________________________2 WEEKS LATER!___________________________________________________________________________

i woke up early, i had a shower, got dressed and got picked up by Stephanie.

"hey Chris"

"hey Steph"

"i officially love you"

"that's lovely Stephanie...but i think your new boyfriend will be jealous" i said jokingly

she lightly punched me on the arm.

"anyway, Shawn's been flipping calling me non-stop seeing how you were"

"that's nice of him...he's only worried because it might wreck his reputation as a nice guy"

"apparently you didn't let him say anything after you admitted you had feelings for him"

"yeah because i knew what he would say"

"oh okay mind reader"

We eventually got to the building.

Hunter shook my hand as soon as he saw me and kissed Stephanie on the lips, i looked over to where Hunter was and saw Shawn, staring at them two.

at that moment, John walked in

"oh wow, this is interesting...apparently Chris your like a matchmaker...you set these two up?"

"yeah i helped"

"good on you...can you set me up with someone?"

"no because most people find you annoying"

"thanks dude"

"your welcome"

Shit i saw Shawn stand up and walk towards.

"uuhh...i got to go and have a shower, see you guys later"

I quickly got my stuff and legged it into the shower room

I looked around to see Shawn talking to Stephanie

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I dropped all my stuff on the floor, some of the stuff in it fell on the floor, i bent down to pick it up when i heard someone come in, shut the door and locking it.

"Hunter? I don't really want to talk to you"

no reply

"It's John isn't it? Your an annoying bastard leave me alone"

"i'm not Hunter and i'm not John...that's insulting!" a growly voice replied

i knew that voice and when i got up and faced the door, there standing infront of me was Shawn Michaels.

"Shawn....can i uuuhh help you with anything?" i mumbled, looking at my feet.

"yeah...first of all, why are you avoiding me?"

"i'm not avoiding you"

"we haven't spoken for two weeks now, everytime i walk towards you, you either run the other way or make an excuse to leave"

"uuuuuummm"

"don't um me Chris, what's wrong with you?"

I could feel tears fill my eyes.

"Chris?...Chris?...are you crying?"

I looked away and started to walk away when all of a sudden he pushed me against the wall.

"Shawn...what are you doing?"

"i'm making you listen to me"

he was too close, i could feel his breath on my face.

"are you going to listen to me now Chris?"

i nodded, hey i was too powerless to move, i had both of my arms pinned to the wall, with Shawn on top of me

"you didn't let me finish what i was going to say two weeks ago...but now you have to listen"

i nodded, so he knew he could continue

"what i was going to say before you stormed out of my house...i wasn't going to put you down, i was going to ask you why you like me, that was all"

"oh, was that it?"

"yeah, so why do you like me?"

"uuummm...well your just gorgeous, got a great personality...and i have a great time when i'm with you...and you make my heart skip a beat"

"anything else?"

"no....i think that's it"

"okay....uuummmm"

he let go of me and stepped backwards so i could get away from the wall, then it happened. i don't know what came over me, i grabbed both his arms and pushed him against the wall, but this time under a shower so we were both getting wet.

"Chris...i'm getting drenched, can you please get off me"

I looked at him, i could see beads of water dripping down, rolling down his body, i let go of him.

"sorry..i don't know what came over me"

he quickly got out of the shower and laughed

"what?"

"well i need a shower now"

"what?"

"my hair will go frizzy"

"okay"

he walked away quickly, got his stuff, which he brought in with him for some strange reason. he quickly changed into some swimming trunks and came back.

"sorry about not showering naked for you" he said teasingly

"very funny Shawn"

"now don't pin me against the wall again...because that hurt last time" he said rubbing his back

"sorry Shawn"

he smiled mischievously and before i knew what was happening, i was slammed against the wall under the shower.

"see what i mean"

"it hurts a little bit but not much"

he looked at me and smiled, "don't get any ideas Chris"

"what?"

"you know what i mean"

"hey i'm the one being pinned to the wall here"

"i know but you like it"

"hey Shawn what's that?" i pointed to the wall, he looked at it and gave me enough time to quickly push him away and pin him to the wall

he laughed, "good move, should of seen that coming....now don't get any ideas"

I smiled innocently, "me?"

I watched a drop of water run down Shawn's neck and before i could stop myself i was licking his neck.

but the crazy thing was Shawn wasn't pushing me off, but then again he wasn't doing anything because i had him pinned to the wall.

I started nibbling at his neck, i could of sworn i heard a soft moan escape from his mouth.

"Chris...please"

I pushed myself away eventually, he looked at me as he got away from the wall

"what did i say...don't get any ideas"

"i'm sorry i didn't know what came over me"

he stepped forward so his nose was just touching mine, _- oh my god he's going to kiss me _

when all of a sudden there was a bang on the door!

"hurry up!"

it was John, damn him!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shawn quickly walked to the door, unlocked it got his stuff and left without saying another word, leaving me very confused.

John walked in with a smile on his face.

"What John?"

"well guess what Chris?"

"what John?"

"well you see that me and Randy are going to this food place, do you wanna come?"

"yeah sure"

"cool, we'll pick you up"

"okay, anything else?"

"oh yeah...we are having a sleepover"

"okay...who else is going"

"just me, you, Randy and Shawn....you have to share a bed with Shawn i'm afraid"

"okay..."

"and i will be watching you two...so don't try anything, because you will be on cena camera!"

I laughed

"okay John, hey i thought you liked interesting things happening"

"yeah but no lovely dovey stuff in my house, it will take me ages to wash the sheets man!"

I laughed again, got my bag and walked out, to go and get ready.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

_i keep Dreaming of you_

_Dreaming of something better_

_Dreaming of me being with you...for real!_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I got back to my house and saw Christian on the sofa, smiling

"Hey christian"

"hey Chris...you going out tonight?"

"yeah to this food place apparently then to a sleepover"

"cool...is Shawn going to be there?"

"Yeah"

"remember don't do anything i wouldn't do" he said with a wink as he walked into the Kitchen.

i ran upstairs to pack my bag ready for tonight.

I packed my Tracksuit bottoms, some chocolate incase i get hungry, some clothes to change into tomorrow, my toothbrush, my toothpaste and my hairbrush and gel.

I went to my wardrobe and wandered what to wear, i quickly phoned John for help

"Hey"

"Hey John, listen what are you wearing tonight?"

"me, well normal casual clothes...that make me look hot in why, don't know what to wear?"

"yeah"

"listen why don't you wear those black skinny jeans of yours, with a top...and that studded belt because i like that, it suits you"

"thanks John, see you in a bit then"

"bye Chris"

I got out my black skinny jeans, they had a graffiti style pattern on them, i picked a red top that said 'Sexy Beast' on the front and i put on my studded belt, but i put it on so the back bit just hung below my ass, i styled my hair and put on my trainers waiting for John to arrive to pick me up.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

About half an hour later, there was a beep from John's car, i ran down the stairs and opened the door to see John standing on my doorstep, with a rose.

"John, i know you love me....but i don't want a rose" i said jokingly

"oh no it's not for you, well it is...for you to give to Shawn" he smiled

"how the hell do you know?"

"i heard you two in the shower"

I cursed under my breath

"don't curse because i know...it's interesting"

"okay John, lets go"

I had to admit John looked hot, he was wearing ripped Jeans and a baggy vest top that said 'wordlife' on the back.

I got in his car to see Randy already in the back.

"hey Chris, finally someone that's not annoying"

I laughed

"that bad huh?"

"tell me about it, he kept going on and on about you and Shawn and if you two would do anything interesting and if i had anything interesting to tell him"

"so you know aswell?"

"yeah everyone in our group knows you div and i am very upset that you didn't tell me"

"sorry Randy"

"it's okay"

I looked at him, he was wearing a black shirt with dark blue jeans

"hey you look good tonight, your not in pants" I laughed

he laughed aswell, "well you know, we want a quiet night out tonight, anyway we need to pick up Shawn"

John laughed from the front seat

"what's funny John?" we both said together

"we're already at Shawn's house, whose going to get him?"

They both looked at me

"i'll get him" i said as i rolled my eyes

Randy patted me on the back before i got out

"hey your going to have this all night mate, just to warn you"

I laughed as i got out the car to go to get Shawn

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I knocked on his door, he opened it a couple of seconds later, he looked surprised

"Chris?"

"Hi Shawn, sorry i was blackmailed by John and Randy, you ready?"

"yeah, i'm ready...but are you?"

"huh?"

"don't worry, i've just got some tricks up my sleeve for tonight"

"oh okay, come on then, we need to get a good table"

"okay be back in a minute"

He rushed back inside and came out with a bag that looked filled to the brim with stuff

he smiled as he got out the door and locked it

he looked gorgeous like usual, in light blue jeans that make his ass look amazing and he had a black top on, with his cowboy hat on.

We both walked to the car, he put his bag in the front.

"Hey Shawn, you better sit in the front, we need to keep you and Chris seperate from each other" John called out the window, Shawn laughed as he got into the front of the car, i sat in the back next to a laughing Randy Orton.

I punched him on the arm gently

"sorry Chris...but it's true..."

"Yeah Chris, sorry dude...but you might get the urge to lie on Shawn's lap again" John said in a giggling fit

- _damn they haven't forgotten that bit!_

"no you just wanted to keep us two seperate so you two didn't have to sit next to each other...i mean you two want each other so much, you were all over each other at Stephanie's house...on top of each other infact"

Shawn burst out laughing, while Randy turned red, John stopped laughing

"damn it! we were wrestling each other we just fell asleep like that"

"that's what you say John"

Randy punched my arm gently then and started laughing

"god this is going to be an interesting night!"

"yeah it is Randy, because you don't know what John will do to you" I managed still laughing my head off

"Yeah Randy, i want to ravish your body so much" John said licking his lips making me and Shawn laugh even more

"you scare me John" Randy said laughing

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We went to this place called 'Tatnum Runway' which was a restaurant. We got a really quiet table, well away from everyone else...i don't mean we were quiet, No place is quiet with John there.

Anyway i sat opposite Shawn and next to John, big mistake number one!

"so what do you guys want to eat?" Randy said as the waitress came over

"i want... burger and chips!" John shouted waving his arms in the air, i laughed he looked like a big kid

"i'll have steak and chips" i said smiling

"Shawn?"

"i'll have the same as Chris" he said also smiling

"okay and i'll have the same as the big kid infront of me" he said laughing

the waitress went off with our order, leaving us all laughing.

"sssoooooo Chris"

"yes John"

"i'm bored...tell me something interesting"

"uuummmm....Randy?"

"huh?

"tell John something interesting"

"uuuuuummmm....Shawn?"

"yeah Randy?"

"tell John something interesting"

"uuummmm....okay....i'm going to take off my shoes"

John looked at him

"why Shawn?"

"because...John i feel more comfortable without my shoes on"

"hey Chris...you've learnt something new about Shawn...don't you feel pleased?"

"yeah John" i mumbled, Shawn actually did take off his shoes.

Then from no where i felt a foot on my knee, i looked across the table to see Shawn smiling mischievously, the foot, which belonged to Shawn then started rubbing my leg, getting higher by every minute, his foot got to my member and he started moving his toes on it, i had to close my eyes.

Luckily the waitress came over with our food, so Shawn stopped his assault.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We went through dinner without any other moments, except maybe John throwing chips at everyone

So we went back to John's house and went up in his room.

"hey lets all sit in a circle" John said as he dimmed the lights

"okay...why John do you want circle time?" Randy teased, getting a push off John in reply.

We all sat in a circle, it went me, Randy, Shawn and then John.

"now what do we do oh Genius?" I said

"lets play truth or dare" John said, we all looked at him "that's what they do at sleepovers"

we all nodded and agreed to play truth or dare when Shawn added in a rule

"hey i know, you don't have to do a dare if you don't want to...but if you don't do it, you need to remove an item of clothing"

John clapped his hands together, "i like that idea...that would make anyone do any dare"

they both high-fived while me and Randy looked at each other worried.

"okay whose going first?" I managed

"Well i'm daring first, since i thought of the game" John screeched

"right i dare.....hhhhmmmm.....i'll leave the lovebirds to later...Randy i dare you to go outside and shout that you love Vince Mcmahon"

Randy shook his head.

"right you know the new rule...off goes a piece of your clothing" John shouted

Randy blushed as he took off his top, we all stared at his body...it was gorgeous, tanned and toned.

"alright stop staring...my turn" Randy grumbled

"right since...John was so nice to me...i dare him to kiss Chris on the lips for 10 seconds"

he then moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, "don't say anything, but it might make Shawn jealous"

John looked at me and then looked at Randy, "so i have to kiss Chris on the lips for 10 seconds?"

"Yeah clever clogs"

"alright then i will...do we have to stand up or what?"

"yeah you can stand up"

John stood up, i slowly stood up aswell.

"are you ready Chris?"

"i think so John"

He put out his hand, "join me in the circle" he said as he jumped into the middle of the circle laughing softly

I laughed as i took his hand and stood in the middle of the circle aswell, i could see he was trying to make me feel more comfortable and make it more funny then serious.

"do we start now, or are you going to count us in Randy?" John said looking at Randy, he was still holding my hand, which was wierd.

"okay i'll count you in okay? when i say 3 you start kissing when i say stop you stop got it?"

We both nod, i look around to see Shawn watching closely.

John squeezed my hand to make me look at him, he pulled a funny face, which made me laugh

"okay 1...2...3"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I felt John's mouth cover mine, his lips were really soft, i felt his tongue on my lips, i let him enter my mouth, we were having this close passionate kiss...i thought the only person i'll do this with was Shawn. I could just hear Randy counting loudly. His tongue teased mine skillfully, i had to stop myself from moaning i mean what would John think?

"10...STOP!" Randy yelled

John slowly pulled his lips away from mine, we both opened our eyes and looked at each other, John brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it

"thank you for letting me do my dare" he said winking

I laughed as i pulled my hand back to my chest and sat down, i saw Shawn staring at the floor and Randy smiling at me.

"okay, it's John's turn" I said quickly, to somehow try to lighten the mood

"yeah...well since Shawn is sitting there quietly, i'll pick on him" John said smiling, he then turned to Shawn, "Shawn...truth or dare?"

Shawn looked up, he wasn't smiling "Dare"

John looked at me, then looked at Shawn, "hhhhmmm....What shall we make Shawn do?"

Randy laughed and i looked at the floor, i knew what he was going to do

"i know i dare you...Shawn to go into my closet room, with Chris and you have to both stay in there for a minute"

"okay"

"oh yeah...you can do anything to each other...because me and Randy will be going downstairs to get some food"

"yeah we will so...go get in there"

Shawn stood up, i stood up aswell and followed him into the closet, we turned on the light and closed the door.

"Cena...you have too many clothes, your closet is huge" I yelled out, making Shawn laugh

"I know...that's like a small room in there...well we're going so have fun"

we heard them shut the bedroom door giggling

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I turned round to see Shawn smiling at me

"Shawn...what are we going to do?"

"well...i feel like being a tease"

"and what's that meant to mean?"

"well...you will find out"

He then pressed his body onto mine, pushing me back against the wall.

he then started nibbling on my bottom lip, making me moan softly.

He smiled as he licked my top lip, then done a trail from my lip, to my neck.

"Shawn..." i moaned as i wrapped my arms around him, letting him take full control of me.

He took off my top and started sucking on my nipples, i gasped at the sensation, it felt so nice.

He moved down to my belly button, he started sticking his tongue into my belly button, making me grab his hair, he moved back up and kissed me on my lips.

after a while he moved away.

"that's what i mean by being a tease" he said winking, i couldn't take it anymore i pushed myself on his, making him go against the wall, kissing him softly.

"alright guys come out of the closet" John shouted out

I pulled away from Shawn, then got my top off the floor, put it back on and opened the closet door

Shawn followed me smirking

We both then sat down

"hey you didn't bring any food up" I said

"i know...we were too busy listening to you two" Randy giggled, "anyway it's Shawn's turn"

"yeah it is...i know lets play another game"

Randy and John looked at each other then at Shawn and both sighed, "what game do you want to play Shawn?"

"spin the bottle"

"okay...i have a bottle" John said smiling, it looked like he wanted to play this all along

"Oh come on, that means i have to kiss one of you guys....no offence Chris"

I laughed, "come on Randy it will be fun"

"fine...what are the rules?"

John looked at him and smiled, "well someone spins the bottle, whoever it lands on they have to kiss them on the mouth, but the first time it will be just a peck, then with tongues, then you can do whatever you want to each other"

Randy looked at me to say something, but i was having a silent laughing fit

Randy sighed, "alright, alright...John can spin the bottle first"

"what? why me?"

"because you seem so excited about kissing one of us"

"Well one, i've already kissed Chris and two oh yeah i'm so excited to kiss you Randy"

John blew a kiss to Randy, making him shake his head, "i don't know you"

"anyway...i think Shawn should spin first" John said

"i know...we'll have a vote" I said quickly...i could see an argument starting

"who wants Shawn to spin it first?" John put his hand up

"okay...who wants John to spin it first?" Randy and Shawn put their hands up, i smiled as i put my hand up aswell, John stuck his tongue out to all of us.

"fine...i'll spin first"

he got hold of the bottle and spun it, it landed on Randy, i started laughing at Randy's face of disbelief

"come here Randy, you legend killer" John said leaning forwards to Randy, Randy smiled as he leant forward aswell, John gave him a quick kiss and leant back, Randy leant back aswell and looked at me, who was still laughing my head off.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8

_to the world, you're just one person...._

_but to me...your the world!_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"so it's my turn to spin the bloody bottle then" Randy said quietly

We all nodded, he spun the bottle, it landed on himself, he smiled

"oh i'll have to kiss myself"

he kissed his hand and spun it again, it landed on me, Randy looked at me and raised his eyebrow

"okay...well i guess that's better then wierdo over there" he said as he pointed at John, John pouted, making everyone laugh.

I laughed, "well we better get this over with Randy"

he quickly gave me a peck on the lips

I spun the bottle, it landed on Shawn, Shawn who looked bored...suddenly looked up and smiled

"remember guys...it's a peck, nothing else" John sniggered

I pushed him so he fell backwards, he put both of his legs in the air and started waving them around

We all looked at him and laughed

John got back up, smiling "okay hurry up you two, god" i went to move, but John stopped me

"no you don't lean in, you have to crawl over to Shawn"

I looked at him, then at Randy who was laughing

"go on Chris...you know you want to crawl on top of...i mean over to Shawn"

"very funny John, fine i will then to shut up all up"

I crawled over to Shawn and gave him a quick kiss

Randy then pulled me back

"sorry dude, just in case you get carried away"

I gave him an evil stare, while Shawn laughed, he spun the bottle...it landed on me

John looked at both of us, before laughing again.

"what's so funny?"

"this is now fixed"

"shut up John"

"anyway...Shawn has to crawl over to Chris now"

Shawn laughed as he crawled over to me, he stopped infront of me, letting our noses touch

"what do we have to do again?" he said softly

"you have to kiss...with tongues" John giggled, he then pushed Shawn, so i fell backwards and making Shawn land on top of me.

John was in hysterics, Randy slapped him "OW!"

"anyway...you guys kiss for god sake then we can get some food"

Shawn pressed his lips against mine, his lips were heavenly, he forced my mouth open, i let his tongue in to explore my mouth.

His kiss was amazing, i felt like i was on cloud nine

"alright you two...stop!" Randy called out

We stopped kissing, Shawn looked at me, his eyes glittering..._uh oh he's planning something_

he got off me and stood up

"hey i thought we were going to get food" Shawn said putting his hands on his hips

Randy stood up, pulling John with him, I stood up aswell

"come on then...oh yeah i have some chocolate in my bag" i say quickly

"good...did you guys bring anything?"

"i brought some whipped cream, but that's for later" Shawn replied winking at me, Randy looked at him

"Shawn Michaels...your getting just as wierd as John"

"hey!"

"sorry, i forgot you were still in the room John"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So I got my chocolate out of my bag, Shawn kept the whipped cream in his bag, saying that he doesn't want to use it yet.

We went downstairs, we then went into the kitchen, John walked over to the fridge...he got out 4 bottles of squirty whipped cream and smiled

"John what the hell do you want with four bottles of squirty whipped cream?" Randy asked as he saw him

"oh...just before the food...time to have a cream war!" he yelled as he threw a bottle to each of us.

"okay not in here..in the living room, more room"

we all went into the living room, then started shaking the botttles

"okay first i think we should take off the tops, it's easier then"

John took off his top straight away, we all stared at his body... it was gorgeous, he looked up at us all

"well?"

Shawn took off his top aswell... and as i expected his body was so hot...i hoped i wasn't drooling

Randy looked at me and i looked at him

"look are you two going to take off your tops, or do we have to do it for you?" John yelled out laughing

Randy looked at me worried, he then took off his own top.

I laughed, i didn't think John or anyone would try to undress me

"well...i'm not taking off my top...so there" i stuck my tongue out

John smiled, he then whispered something in Shawn's ear, Shawn smiled and nodded

he walked over to me and stopped infront of me,

he took off my top slowly and carefully put it down by his feet, he smiled as he looked me up and down

he then went back to where he was standing before, John who was smiling at Randy looked at me and licked his lips

"ooo Randy...i might have to leave you for Chris"

"you know what John...i feel sorry for Chris" Randy said smiling

John laughed "okay 1....2....3...GO!"

he sprayed Randy on his chest

Randy got him back by spraying him in his face.

then John turned to me and sprayed me on my chest, while Randy sprayed Shawn on his chest

we all laughed and carried on spraying each other with squirty whipped cream stuff.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After about half an hour, we all were covered in cream, we laughed as we sat down on the floor.

"right i'm going to have a shower" John said, "to wash off all this cream, someone else can have a shower aswell, i have two"

"in seperate bathrooms, i hope" Randy said smiling

"yeah duh!"

"fine...i'll have one at the same time as you"

they both went upstairs, leaving me with Shawn, i turned to him and smiled

"it's just you and me again"

"yeah"

he moved closer to me until he was infront of me, he pushed me backwards gently, i fell on my back.

he went on top and started licking the cream off my chest

i bit my lip, it felt so nice...having his tongue all over my chest.

he moved up to my neck, where he nipped and sucked, he moved his hands up and started playing with my nipples.

he quickly moved to my lips and kissed me, the kiss was short lived because someone started coming down the stairs.

Shawn moved away from me and smiled.

John came down, in some jeans, "hey guys one shower's free"

"i'll take it" Shawn said as he rushed upstairs.

John came down and sat beside me, he looked at me

"hey you were covered in cream...what happened?"

"uummm"

"let me guess....Shawn has something to do with it?"

I nodded silently, John smiled and pushed me over, making me fall on the floor

"hey what was that for?"

"for being a lovey dovey pushover...haha...get it?"

"no"

"well your all lovey dovey...and i pushed you over"

"very funny John"

At that moment Randy came down

"hey Chris, showers free"

"thanks Randy"

I rushed upstairs to have a shower

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I ran back downstairs to see everyone waiting for me, they all looked up and smiled, i started feeling really uncomfortable, i went and sat next to Randy

"hey...what's going on?"

"why do you say that Chris?" John said amused

"well one, John your too quiet and two, your all smiley and it's scary"

"okay...we were just talking about our sleeping arrangements"

"okay..."

"and me and Randy have decided that my room is too small for all of us...so you and Shawn are going to sleep in the guest room, while me and Randy sleep in my room"

"okay..."

"anyway...we better go upstairs... and get ready to go to sleep... oh by the way, don't worry Chris, i'm not as horrible as some people, there is two double beds in the guest room"

"thanks John" I laughed, i knew he was talking about Stephanie making me and Shawn sleep in one bed...but still i want to sleep with him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We all went upstairs and me and Shawn got our stuff from John's room and moved it to the guest room, the guest room was big.

Shawn sat on one bed, i sat on the other one... i looked at my hands, before looking up to see Shawn watching me.

he smiled innocently.

We could hear John and Randy arguing already

"John, your so wierd!"

"why thank you Randy"

"aaahhh, why, why why"

"Randy, i know you love me but you don't need to scream in my ear"

"yeah i love you John"

"i know you do...everyone loves me"

"you wish...big head!"

I laughed, those two were like two kids, Shawn looked down at his feet, he then got off his bed and came over to mine and sat down beside me, still smiling.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	9. Chapter 9

_So the famous heartbreak kid, likes to break hearts_

_but if i stay long enough and not give up on him_

_maybe...just maybe he might mend it. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Shawn...why are you coming over here?" I said as he stood infront of me smiling

"i honestly don't know..." he said smirking, "maybe to do this"

He then sat on my lap

"Shawn why do you do that?" I moaned

"well one, we both know you like me and like it and two... i haven't finished yet"

Shawn then started moving around so he was on my crotch area

"God shawn get off!" I screeched.

he got off and smiled innocently

"i wasn't doing anything Chris" he said pouting

At that moment John and Randy came barging in, John was just in his boxers, while Randy was still in his jeans but topless...i looked at both of them in shock

"what the hell?" i managed before bursting out laughing

John smiled..."we're changing...Chris your sleeping with me"

"excuse me?"

"that sounds wrong doesn't it?"

"just a lil bit"

"okay...i'll change it" He scratched his head, "Chris your sharing a room with me, so you and Shawn don't either kill each other...or rape each other"

Shawn smirked and laughed

"and Randy you're gonna be moving to this room, so your sharing a room with Shawn"

"well that's better then sharing a room with you John"

"thanks Randy" John smiled and then all of a sudden burst into fake crying, "after all the ravishing your body Randy and this is how you repay me"

before that i had calmed myself down...but hearing John say that made me laugh harder, causing me to fall off the bed and land on Shawn, who was lying on the floor, i landed on top of him, causing John and Randy to laugh

I quickly got up

"sorry Shawn...i didn't squash you, or hurt you in anyway did i?" i said helping him up

he grabbed my hand and smiled, "no Chris you didn't...but the same as i said about lying on my lap....warn me first before you lanch yourself on top of me"

I blushed, i got all my stuff and slapped John gently..."come on them John... take me to my new room"

and with that i left Shawn and Randy

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked into John's bedroom

"welcome back to my bedroom Chris" John said smiling as he spun around, causing me to laugh again

it was wierd because i loved Shawn but i had always had a thing for John....it could be because he is gorgeous and funny at the same time, while Shawn is both of them things but Shawn is a big tease a very big tease...they don't call him sexy boy for no reason.

"hey Chris...lets have a tickle fight!" John said laughing already

I looked at him and laughed, "John you are so random"

"i know"

I sighed "okay then...what are the rules?"

"well if you say i give up, you have to take off a piece of clothing...got it?"

"yeah...i think so"

John smiled sweetly, maybe if it doesn't work out with Shawn i'll go out with John.

"lets start then" John smiled as he leaped ontop of me

"aaaaaahhhhh" i said laughing as he tickled my sides

"John...John stop it" I managed

"is that a give up?"

"no...no...aaaahhhh...you cheated"

"no i didn't" he said tickling me even more

"i give up i give up!" i laughed, he smiled and got off me, he put his hand out and helped me up, i was trying to get my breath back.

"you know the rules Chris...one bit of clothing off!"

"oh fine" i looked down at myself, i didn't have any socks on...so i couldn't take them off, i decided to take my top off

"there fine"

I smiled at him, he lunged at me again but this time i saw it coming and stepped sideways, making him fall on the floor, i got on top of him and started tickling his sides

"oh god Chris" he laughed

"do you give up John?" I said

"i give up!"

I smiled and got off him, he stood up and also took his top off

"i think its a draw" John giggled, "i can't carry on...lets sneak downstairs and get some alcohol!"

"sounds like a good idea to me"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We crept downstairs and got 4 big bottles of vodka, we snuck back upstairs, John looked in the spare room to see Randy in one bed fast asleep and Shawn in the other bed, under the covers, he smiled, we went back into his room.

I was behind him, i looked in and giggled, we both then shut the door silently and went into John's bedroom and began drinking the vodka

we both drunk 2 bottles each and from that moment, it spelt trouble....i was feeling really tipsy from just drinking it too fast, so it's hard to remember what exactly happened, after John had finished his last bottle, he smiled at me and moved himself closer

"guess what Chris"

"What John"

"When we kissed earlier, it was amazing your gorgeous Chris"

I giggled, "i know that kiss was amazing"

He leaned in and before i knew what was happening me and John were kissing, our tongues fighting each other

after a while, we broke the kiss and giggled, he then winked at me as he went under the bed, he came back out with 30 mini shots

"John you have a bar underneath your bed!" I giggled

he put his finger to his lip, "ssshhh Chris, you'll wake up sleeping beauties"

I mimicked him, we then both drank 15 shots each and from that moment i was out of it, Chris Jericho was officially drunk!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning i woke up with a splitting headache, i groaned as i sat up, well at least i fell asleep in a bed, i looked over to the spare bed, which i thought was John's bed...no-one was in it, it looked like it hadn't been slept on at all, i looked beside me to see John sleeping beside me, on his stomach, he was flat out, his back was bare, i loved to look at his back, then i realised, why was i in his bed?

i looked under the cover and came back up in shock, i was naked. "AH!" I screamed in shock

"mmmm" John mumbled as he turned over, exposing himself...yeah he was naked aswell, i quickly got out, covering myself with the cover, ouch my ass really hurt. I didn't even want to know what me and John done last night, I quickly went into the bathroom and took a shower. After an hour i came out, in just a towel, to look for my clothes and i saw John waking up.

"Hey Chris, how do you feel?"

"like shit....oh and John, you should cover yourself up"

"what?" He looked down and put his hands there, "oh crap!"

i handed him the cover, which i took in the bathroom with me, he covered himself and looked at me confused

"can you remember what happened last night?"

"nope"

he looked over to the spare bed, "hey where did you sleep?"

"in your bed"

"but i slept in my bed..." it suddenly dawned on him, "did we...?"

"well when i woke up it looked like it and my ass hurts like hell"

"oh my god!"

"well that was we get when we get drunk off our heads"

"yeah" he said laughing, "i'm going to have a shower, see you in a bit"

when he walked past me he slapped my ass, "ow man...why?"

he smirked at me as he went into the bathroom.

I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to see Randy in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea

"hey Chris, how are you?" Randy said smiling

"i feel like shit, me and John..."

"snuck downstairs, got some alcohol and got really drunk?"

"that is a good guess"

"yeah...do you know what you and John did?"

"nope"

"i won't ask any questions"

"anyway where's Shawn?"

"still asleep...maybe you should wake him up?"

"why?"

"because we're going to the sauna in a bit"

"oh okay...why can't you wake him up?"

"i think you would like it more...and besides i want to talk to John when he comes down on his own"

"ooooo"

he laughed he knew what i was thinking, "no i am not gonna say i love him or any shit like that"

"oh okay...if you say so"

and with that i walked out of the kitchen, i met John on the stairs and he slapped my ass again

"ow...your gonna do that all day aren't you?"

"yep"

he laughed as i went up the stairs rubbing my aching ass.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I went into the spare bedroom, to see Shawn waking up

"morning sleepyhead"

"morning Chris"

I smiled at him as i sat down next to him, he sat up so he was next to me, he looked gorgeous even with his hair stuck up in random places.

"how did you sleep?"

"alright" He replied as he rubbed his eyes, he smiled at me, then he lowered his head, so he was resting on my shoulder.

"i would of rather shared a room with you though"

"really?"

"yeah"

"oh yeah, we're going to the sauna in a bit, that's why i came up to see if you were awake"

"okay...i'll just get my stuff ready...see you downstairs in a bit then"

"okay see ya"

i walked out of the room, feeling relieved he didn't feel like teasing me then.

I ran back down the stairs, but stopped outside the kitchen door and listened to the conversation Randy was having with John..

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"John you need to tell him" _

_"i can't...he likes Shawn too much"_

_"we all know if he keeps trying to get with Shawn, he's going to get hurt, Shawn's known for being a tease and not commiting himself to a relationship"_

_"what does that mean?"_

_"John that means he usually starts a relationship with someone and in a few days, after he's shagged them...dumps them"_

_"oh god...maybe Chris won't be like the others?"_

_"yeah i had a conversation with him last night...somehow we need to help him change his ways"_

_"okay...what shall i do about my situation?"_

_"talk to him"_

_"and say what?"_

_"i don't know...anyway he will be down in a minute so ssh"_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I knocked on the kitchen door and walked in and smiled, i couldn't give away i was listening to their conversation

"hey guys...Shawn will be down in a minute" I said

John smiled at me as he moved near me, i put my hands over my ass

"2 steps ahead of you John"

"damn...but i will get you"

"that's what you think"

Randy just stood there laughing, silently

"what?" me and John said at the same time, we looked at each other and smiled

"i think i can guess what you two done last night"

me and John both turned bright red

"let me guess, John banged Chris judging by Chris's sore ass"

"shut up Randy" John mumbled

"okay...so i know, you two obviously now know... but Shawn doesn't"

"yeah"

"so are we gonna tell Shawn?"

"naw...you shouldn't know" John sniggered he then slapped my ass because i had put my hands on my hips

"OW...fuck you John" i moaned, rubbing my ass.

"fuck you? yeah been there done that" John said smiling, "can i rub it better?"

"what?"

"your ass can i rub it better for you?"

Randy looked at both of us and laughed, "you guys are too much...i'm gonna go and see if Shawn is ready"

and with that he walked out of the room laughing, leaving me and John on our own.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	10. Chapter 10

_why is it that the person you love, doesn't love you_

_but the person you ignored loves you?_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Chris..." John started looking down, i looked at him and smiled, he looked up and saw me smiling, he looked confused

"why are you smiling?"

"your just so funny...i've never seen you so uncomfortable, you usually make other people uncomfortable" I laughed, he laughed too but it sounded fake

"what do you want John?.....other then slap my ass" i said quickly covering my ass with my hands

John looked at me and laughed, "and i thought i was wierd"

I looked at him and moved my hands to my hips, "hey i am not..." SMACK!

John slapped my ass, "ow!"

John laughed, "well your not wierd..."

"whatever Cena...i'm gonna get you back"

"what by fucking me up the ass?"

"whatever Cena"

"oooo we're going to last names now, fine JERICHO" he smirked

He was trying to get me worked up, his smile was intoxicating i suddenly had the urge to kiss him, i pushed that thought out of my head.

"fuck you John"

"fuck you? yeah already done that Chris...god your a bit slow today" he smirked

I was going to say something else but Randy walked in with Shawn, Randy wasn't looking at him while Shawn was normal.

I looked at Randy with concern, "what is it Randy?"

"don't worry Jericho...its'...nothing"

"hold on...you used my last name, you only use that when your in a piss with me"

"sorry Chris...happy now?" he snapped and with that he walked out, followed by Shawn then John, i sighed and followed them aswell.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So we went to the sauna, not talking to each other but i could see that Shawn was all over Randy, he kept putting his hand on his leg, but Randy kept hitting it away, John looked at them confused and then looked at me and smiled

"hey Chris...we're gonna go in partners, who do you want to go with?" He looked at me and done his biggest pout, i laughed

"well since Randy's not even talking to me and i don't know about Shawn...there's no-one else to go with" I smiled

John pretended to look hurt, i looked at Shawn, he didn't look at me...what is wrong with them two?

"fine John...i'll go with you...Randy stop the car please"

Randy looked at me, our eyes met, he looked down straight away, John looked at me shocked as Randy pulled over and stopped the car

"Chris...why" John started

"come on John, we're walking...it's obvious we aren't welcome in this car"

John got his bag quickly and followed me out the car, as soon as we got out the car, Randy drove off shouting

"see you at the sauna then!"

I sighed, John looked at me and smiled, "if you get tired...i'll carry you"

I laughed, "yeah and if you carry me, you will probulary slap my ass again"

John smiled, "i won't...i promise"

"alright if i get tired then you can carry me" I smiled as we walked the rest of the way to the sauna

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We got at the sauna and everything went downhill from when me and John entered the place

we walked up to the reception desk

"hey is there a sauna room booked under the name Orton?" I ask polietly

the woman checked on the computer

"there is two rooms booked under Orton, room 101 and 102...you should probulary check both of them out"

"Thanks"

John walked a little bit behind me, "i know it will be better if i check one and you check the other" he said suddenly

i stopped and turned round to face him, "god John that's smart...i'll check room 101 and you check room 102"

"got cha" he winked as he walked ahead to the room.

I stopped at room 101 and watched him go to room 102, i opened the door and couldn't believe what i saw

Randy and Shawn making out in the sauna room.

"Hey Chris! no-one's in this room, how about room 101?" John shouted, making me snap back into reality, John rushed behind me and laughed

"Chris you can go in you know..it's a...." he looked where i was looking and gasped, Randy and Shawn stopped kissing and looked at us, Randy looked down while Shawn got up, brushed himself down and went into the changing area bit.

we all were in silence until John shouted, causing me to Jump

"Randy what the fuck do you think you're doing? you know how much Chris liked Shawn and you go and do this...how why"

"i'm sorry Chris...it just happened"

"oh just happened did it Randy...well you know what Chris was closer to you then anyone else...hey including me and i even knew this but i didn't care...and you go and do this Randy, your such a bastard" John growled

"Chris...please....listen to me..." Randy begged

i could feel tears running down my face...how could he? he was my best friend, i shook my head as i ran out of the sauna place followed by John i stopped outside, John hugged me, i snuggled into his chest, crying my eyes out

"that bastard...i can't believe he done that to you" he muttered

"John...can we please leave this place" i begged

he looked at me and smiled at me, "sure Chris...i know they all have their stuff at my house...shall we go back to my house and wreck their stuff?"

I laughed, "no John...let's go back to my house"

"okiee dokiee...but i have to carry you there"

I sighed, "fine"

I felt his stong arms put me into a fireman's lift, "lets go then" i said giggling.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We eventually got to my house, I opened the door to find an empty house

"well that is strange" I thought to myself, I looked behind me to see John hovering by the door, i laughed

"John you can come in"

"oh sorry" John walked in and threw himself on the sofa, "aahh this is the life"

"John..."

"Yeah Chris"

"is there anything you want to tell me?" I scanned his face for a sign of emotion, he looked at me then looked at the floor

"like...."

"i don't know anything...."

"well...since we caught them bastards at it...i'll tell you even though i was gonna tell you earlier on...but i have feelings for you"

"okay...so you wanna get together?"

his head shot up, "wait...what?"

"well i've always thought you were cute...but i've been busy chasing Shawn"

"hey man...i thought it would work between you two...until i learnt more about him, he's a player, a tease"

"you didn't answer my question?"

"yeah of course i'll go out with you"

I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, "but we have to wait to do anything sexual...my ass still hurts"

he smirked, "sorry about that"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note: **_**People please do not message me on my youtube account or on my other story WWE Story: hopes and dreams of being famous asking me to update Obsession and Double the Trouble soon! **_

_**i will update them when i have ideas and when i have the time...at the moment my schoolwork is much more important then writing other chapters, but i will update them as soon as i can.**_

_**Thank You.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm so addicted to _

_all the things you do...._

_- Saving Abel, Addicted._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me and John walked back to his house,

"hey i've just realised something"

I look at him

"What have you realised John?"

"that something interesting happened today"

I laughed, "even when i'm going out with you, you're annoying"

"of course...you don't get special treatment," He smirked, "just benefits"

I laughed as i lightly punched his arm

"i feel priviledged"

He smiled as he put his arm around me, "you should be Chris"

We reached his house and i quickly got my stuff ready,

"Leaving already"

"i didn't say that did i?"

"no...but you have all your bags packed, it's like you don't want to be in my house"

"i do"

"okay then come and join me on the sofa"

I threw myself on the sofa

"why do you think Randy and Shawn did that?" i asked him as i snuggled up to his chest

"i don't know...hey they still have their bags together...are you sure you don't want to do anything to their stuff?"

"no John" I laughed

He looked at me and laughed aswell, all of a sudden he started kissing me, i kissed him back with the same hunger and lust

we heard the door go and in walked Randy on his own.

"don't mind me, i'm just getting my stuff"

We stopped kissing and i looked at him,

"why did you kiss Shawn?"

Randy sighed, "i'll tell you the whole story okay...but you can't be angry at me" he looked at John, "or John"

I looked at John with a frown on my face, i looked back at Randy and sighed, "go on then"

Randy grinned nervously and sat infront of me.

"well when you've been away, Shawn turned into this guy, who goes out with anyone for a couple of weeks, then fucks them and dumps them in the kerb, i don't know if he was, but i think he was planning to do the same to you"

"so you shoved your tongue down his throat to stop him?"

"no no, before you and me swapped rooms, i was talking to John about it, he agreed and he also told me he had feelings for you and yeah...i think John's an annoying twat but his heart is pure like gold and i was unsure about Shawn using you, so me and John hatched a plan for you to see what Shawn is really like"

I looked at John and narrowed my eyes

"so let me get this straight, you are using Shawn to show me he's a cheater...when we weren't even going out, so how does that prove anything?"

Randy looked at the floor, John started nibbling on his bottom lip, finally John spoke up

"we were trying to do the best for you"

"what getting into my pants, then getting a so called best friend to kiss the guy i like so i will go out with you" I spat

John looked at the floor aswell, tears started forming in his eyes, but i was too furious at them both to be sympathetic

"do you know what screw you both!" I shouted leaping up, just then the door opened and in walked Shawn, looking a bit upset.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked at Shawn then at Randy

"you didn't Randy?"

Randy shrugged, Shawn looked at me, tried to smile but it didn't work, he ran up the stairs to get his stuff, i ran after him

"hey Shawn...what's up?"

"i don't know what's going on anymore" he wept, "i mean all i knew was that you liked me, then Randy came onto me, then when you came and saw and left, he started having a go at me, saying it was all my fault"

I hugged him, "hey it wasn't your fault...i just got the truth out of them"

"really...what was it?"

"how about you come back to my place, i can make you some hot chocolate and we'll talk about it okay?"

he nodded and wiped his eyes, i got my stuff and we both went downstairs, Shawn left the house before me and waited outside for me, i looked at Randy and squared up to him,

"blamed him for everything...blamed him for everything! would you like me to bring up how you were before i got fired?"

Randy looked back at the floor and muttered, "no"

"because you can't blame him for everything" i went to his ear and whispered, "because you were exactly like him... and look at you now, you've changed and today you've changed again...into something i hate"

I turned away from him and faced John, I softened up my expression, "John...i know you meant well, but i think you should of went another way about it...and i'm gonna end it between us....maybe later on we can sort it out i don't know, but i don't want to talk to either of you at the moment, i'll phone you tonight John"

i turned back to Randy, "i won't be phoning you though...you need to change back to the sensible Randy the one that thought of other people's feelings" After that i walked out to see Shawn sitting on his bag, i smiled at him and helped him up

"sorry about that...you do realise we have to get the bus?"

Shawn looked at me and nodded, we then both walked to the bus stop, not saying a word carrying our bags from the sleepover

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the bus arrived, we got on it and it took us just outside my house, we both got off and walked up my path and i opened the door and let us both in.

"your house wasn't this messy last time i came round" Shawn pointed out

"i know...it looks like Christian's been staying round a friend's house"

"so you are the messy one in your couple interesting" Shawn teased

"you can talk...remember i've been round your house aswell" I teased back

He laughed and sat down on the sofa, i went into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate

when i came back he smiled, i gave him his hot chocolate and i sat down next to him with mine.

"so what were you yelling at when i came?" Shawn said

"oh you heard me shouting?"

"Chris...i could hear you from the end of the road" Shawn laughed

"well Randy came in a couple of minutes after me and John arrived back at his house and before that John asked me out, so we were technically together, anyway Randy came in and i asked for an explanation, so he gave me one saying that him and John were trying to show me that you were horrible and use people, but i pointed out how did Randy kissing you, show me your horrible and use people...so back to their plan they were trying to show me what you were like, so i ran to John and started going out with him"

"oh my god...really?"

"yeah i know, but Randy can't really have a go at you, for something you apparently are"

"why?"

"because the person he was describing was how he was before i got fired

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Randy for god sake, what have you done now?" I said as i ran up to him, _

_"i didn't do anything" Randy said pretending to be innocent, but i knew him better_

_"your boyfriend called...or should i say boyfriends"_

_He cringed, he knew what i was talking about_

_"asking where you were....and if you would call them"_

_"i was going to call them"_

_"yeah when you wanted them for sex again" I yelled, "how can you be so careless Randy!"_

_"what are you jealous that your not one of my lovers"_

_"why would i want to be one of your lovers, i've seen how you treat them all...like shit Randy, i'm surprised that they don't know about the other lovers"_

_"they don't"_

_"so your telling me that Cody Rhodes, John morrison, CM Punk and Hunter don't talk to each other"_

_"they don't" he replied calmly_

_"oh really Randy...you do know that Cody is best friends with CM Punk and Hunter knows John morrison's sister"_

_"no"_

_"for gods sake Randy...and whose this new lover?"_

_"John Cena"_

_"poor fucking kid, he's new and what do you do fuck his brains our so he wants to retire"_

_"no i haven't fucked him yet"_

_"well you stay away from him, i told him all about you, you shouldn't use him like that, he has a heart of pure gold Randy...he's a good kid"_

_"fine i'll leave him"_

_John entered the arena, looked at Randy, spat in his face and pushed past him_

_"what the fuck was that all about?" Randy said wiping the spit off his face_

_"that's what you get when you fuck with a wrestler Randy...you should know that"_

_I said walking off_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

"so Randy was a player" Shawn said after i told him

"yeah..he tried to come after me once...but i just kept turning him down, i'm not an idiot"

"so how did you two become like best friends and how did him and John start getting along after that?"

"well before i got fired, Randy changed, he came in crying because all of his lovers had spoken to each other and asked each other advice for their relationship problems, when they knew they all had relationship problems with Randy, they phoned him and dumped him"

"ouch"

"yeah well..i know it was harsh but he did deserve it, so he changed after that and John started hanging around with him about a day after that little incident with him spitting in Randy's face, so i became good friends with him, then Randy apologized to him, when he had changed and John's just wiped the memory of him even going out with Randy out of his brain...if he still knew about it, they wouldn't be so close now...because before i got fired, John was very distant from Randy, all the time...he would only talk to him, if he talked to him first, he wouldn't stand with him when i wasn't there"

"i wouldn't either"

"so why do you think Randy thinks your like that?" I asked sipping some of my hot chocolate

"well a load of people thought i was going out with people, when i wasn't....no-one asked me who i was going out, they just assumed i was going out with whoever i was standing with, the only boyfriend i've had was Hunter...and that was wierd"

I laughed, "i feel soo sorry for you now"

"thanks...so people think i'm a slut because of course they thought i've went out with more people then that"

"and have you?"

"naw...i can't find the right person you know"

I sighed

The phone then started to ring, i looked at Shawn and answered it

"hello"

"hey it's Stephanie"

"hey, sorry i haven't been in contact with you for a while"

"don't worry about it, i've just been on the phone with John"

_oh fuck_

"really?"

"yeah he's just told me what happened today...is Shawn alright?"

I looked at Shawn drinking his hot chocolate and smiled, "yeah he seems fine...he's here drinking hot chocolate"

"oh that's what you used to do for me, when i was upset"

"yeah...i do it for people i care about"

"well anyway...do you and Shawn want to come to mine and Hunter's place for dinner tonight?"

"yeah sure...hang on, yours and Hunter's place?"

"yeah he's moved in with me"

"oh wow...big step"

"now all you need to do, is move in with Shawn" Stephanie laughed

"okay see you around 6 then....can you have a limo pick us up"

Stephanie laughed, "want to travel to my house in style then?"

"yeah"

"fine...i'll have my white limo to pick you up at 6 then...from your house?"

"yeah...okay bye"

"bye Chris"

I put the phone down and smiled at Shawn, "that was Stephanie...she's invited us for dinner round her's and Hunter's"

"oh, i love dinner at hers....there's so much food"

"that's what i thought"

"who else is coming?"

"just us"

Shawn looked at what he was wearing and gasped, "aahhh....i can't wear this round Stephanie's"

I laughed, "well we've got until 6, which is ages away, we'll quickly drive to yours...you can have a shower, get ready, then come back to mine, i have a shower and get ready"

"deal"

He got his stuff and went to put them in the car, i sighed, smiled and followed him


	12. Chapter 12

_you shouldn't Judge a book by it's cover..._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We drove to Shawn's house, he opened the door, his house was quite tidy

"oh my god Shawn did you tidy up?"

"yeah...i got bored"

"you tidy when your bored?"

"yeah...why what do you do when your bored?"

"eat"

Shawn shook his head and smiled

"okay be right back...need to have a shower and change my clothes"

he started walking up the stairs and stopped, he turned to look at me

"Chris"

"yeah Shawn"

"can you please come with me into my bedroom,"_ i could feel my heart skip a beat, _"to help me pick an outfit to wear to Stephanie's house" _damn him!_

"yeah sure Shawn"

he put out his hand, i took it and he lead me into his bedroom.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

About half an hour later, he came out of the bathroom, with just a white towel on his waist, i swore under my breath for looking at him.

He caught me looking and smiled, "are you going to help me pick an outfit, or just drool over me in just a towel?"

I gulped and stood up, i walked over to where he was, by the wardrobe and opened it, he smiled, "so what do you think i should wear?"

"i think you should wear this black shirt, with 'HBK' on the back in silver, with some buttons undone"

"okay...do you want the buttons undone because you can drool at my chest?"

"and you should wear these dark blue skinny jeans...because they would look nice on you"

"or you could stare at my ass more" he smirked, making me turn bright red

"so that's what i think you should wear"

"okay...i better go into the bathroom and get ready then" he looked down at my pants and noticed the bulge in my pants, he looked back up and smiled, "to stop you from getting anymore....uncomfortable"

i looked at him confused, then looked down and saw it myself, turning a brighter red

Shawn laughed as he walked into the bathroom, with the clothes i picked out for him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When he had got ready, he came out of the bathroom, the bulge in my pants had gone down a bit, _i'll have to get relieve myself at my house_

when Shawn came out he looked amazing, i didn't think it would actually make him look more gorgeous then he already is, he smiled at me and spun around.

"what do you think?"

"breath-taking" i managed, i looked down to see the bulge back and sighed

He walked over to me smiling and whispered in my ear, "maybe later...we might fix that....problem your having"

I shuddered, i looked him and somehow my throat had gone all dry, "we better get back to my house...so i can change"

"okay" he put his hand on my shoulder, "i'll help you pick out your outfit too"

I smiled, as we walked to my car.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We get to my house, too quickly for my liking, we both walk in, to see it's tidy

"huh...seems like Christian's been home" i said looking round

"more like Christian's home now...you messy twat!" a voice came from the kitchen, i looked to see Christian smirking in the kitchen door

"have a nice day Chris?"

"it was...confusing"

At that moment Shawn walked through the front door

"Chris..." he looked at Christian and smiled, he stuck out his hand, "hey i'm Shawn, you must be Christian"

"hey so your Shawn...i've heard alot about you...from one person in particular" He replied, smiling

i blushed, knowing he was talking about me

"oh have you? i hope they were nice things...so your the tidy one out of you and Chris?"

"yeah...if i wasn't here, he would be living in a shit hole...i feel like his mother sometimes"

Shawn and Christian laughed, making me blush even more.

"alright...enough making fun of me, i need to get ready for Stephanie and Hunter's dinner thing tonight"

Shawn looked at me and smiled, "oh yeah...i'll come upstairs and help pick your outfit, see you in a bit Christian"

Christian smiled, "see you in a bit Shawn, i don't want to hear any funny noises you two" he pointed at us both and winked, Shawn laughed, while i rolled my eyes, "Christian enough"

"sorry Chris...but i haven't met Shawn before and you've been on and on about him for quite a long time, i've been saving all the teasing for this moment"

"thanks Christian...maybe i should phone AJ and see what he thinks of you liking him"

Christian stopped smiling and turned red, "i don't like AJ in that way" he mumbled

"yeah you do"

"fine whatever...go and get ready"

i smiled, knowing i had won, we went upstairs to my room, i quickly went in before him, to see my diary lying on my bed, _Christian!_

"CHRISTIAN!"

"yes Chris?"

"have you been looking in my diary?"

"why do you say that Chris?"

"because my diary is lying on my bed, open!"

"oh yeah...i didn't have anything to read....sorry"

"wait Chris...you have a diary" Shawn said out of the blue, _Shit i had forgotten he was there_

"yeah i do Shawn"

"can i read it?"

"no!"

"why?"

"because....because it's private!"

"Shawn you should read it, espically after your match at wrestlemania" Christian called

"why"

"i'll tell you the bit i remember....i had a match against Shawn, his gorgeous hair, looked so soft...i so wanted to touch it, but i couldn't...i loved having him on top of me, but my favourite bit was the hugging...i know i had to kick him, because of the storyline, but i wanted to stay like that forever...it even caused me to have a hard..."

"ENOUGH!" i shouted, Shawn looked at me in shock, i guess he didn't know i actually loved him, he probulary thought i just liked him

"i'm going to have a shower" i said, avoiding his eyes, i walked quickly into the bathroom.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I had a shower and came out to see Shawn by my wardrobe

"Shawn what are you doing?"

"i'm choosing your clothes...duh!"

"oh okay"

he turned round to see me in just a towel, he stepped forward, so our bodies were barely touching

"i never knew you had such deep feelings for me"

"yeah...well"

"apparently, by the sound of it...you are in love with me"

"well...i am....i think"

"let's see if we can answer that for sure"

with that he kissed me quickly, before he could pull away i put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, his tongue licked at my bottom lip, i opened my mouth, letting our tongues dance with each other.

after a while, we both broke the kiss, out of breath.

"well i think that's your answer" he managed

"what"

"You do love me"

"oh...well i better get ready"

"okay...i've picked out your dark blue jeans, this silver top and this chain thing to put on your jeans"

"thanks"

i picked them up and went back into the bathroom

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	13. Chapter 13

_He loves me....He loves me not....how confusing!_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I got out of the bathroom to see Shawn on my bed, he looked up when he saw me and smiled, a smile that melted my heart instantly

"so...umm...do you know what the time is?" i managed weakly

He looked at his watch and replied, "it's nearly 6"

"oh...okay" i said ruffling my hair, Shawn tutted, "you've messed up your hair now"

"have i?"

"yeah...you have...it looks like you've just had some hot sex"

"really?"

Shawn laughed, "yeah...really"

I looked in the mirror and noticed he was right, i got my hairbrush and gel and done my hair again

Shawn got off the bed and walked over to me, "and i thought i spend alot of time on my hair, but you just take the biscuit"

"thanks Shawn"

He looked into my eyes and i looked back into his, we moved closer and closer

_We're gonna kiss! We're gonna kiss!_

But we were interupted by a car horn

"Damn!" I said under my breath causing Shawn to chuckle, "come on Chris...we need to go to Stephanie and Hunter's Dinner party thing"

I sighed, "fine"

So we both walked down the stairs, out the door and into the limo, to see Christian already in the limo.

"Christian what are you doing in the limo?" I asked

"oh yeah...i forgot to tell you, i was invited to go to Stephanie and Hunter's dinner party thing...tons of people are"

We shut the door to limo

"wait...what, who else is going?"

Christian shrugged, "i don't know, he looked at Shawn and smiled, "but you two better not start making out because i don't want to be blind and be mentally scarred"

Shawn laughed, "Chris will try to keep his hands off me"

"hey!"

"sorry Chris"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We arrived at Stephanie...and Hunter's house to see balloons attached to the big gates, we got out of the limo and walked up to the door, i knocked on the door. Stephanie answered it, she was wearing a tight black short dress, she smiled at us and hugged us all

"come in"

we followed her in and looked around, the place seemed a little bit crowded, we saw Cody Rhodes, Dave Batista, Maria, Candice Michelle, Ashley, Mark, Glen and Randy and John! - _What the Fuck!_

I calmed myself down and looked at Shawn, who seemed to have spotted them aswell, "Shawn...are you alright?"

"yeah...i'm fine, just stay with me Chris"

"okay"

Christian looked at us, i mouthed, "i'll explain it later" to him and walked over to Stephanie, she smiled at us

"hey"

"i thought Randy and John weren't coming?" i muttered

"oh that's what i thought aswell but apparently Hunter had invited them" Stephanie whispered, she looked at Shawn with concern, "are you okay with it? i mean i'll tell Hunter what they done to you and he'll kick them out for you"

Shawn smiled, "no don't worry i'll be fine"

"okay then...well dinner's going to be ready soon, don't worry i'll sit you two near me as far away from them"

Stephanie smiled and cupped Shawn's face, "because if they do anything like that to you" She looked at me, "or you...i will personally make their lives a living hell"

She let go of Shawn's face, turned to me, hugged me and whispered, "so...are you and Shawn together yet?"

"nope but we kissed earlier" i whispered back

"good because i have a hunch that he likes you, as much as you like him"

"a hunch?"

"naw...more like a very useful source"

"Hunter?"

Stephanie stepped away and smiled, Hunter came over, hugged me and Shawn, before putting his arm round Stephanie's waist

"Chris...you better not be chatting up my girlfriend" he smirked

I laughed, "you better not be chatting up...Shawn" i replied, putting my arm round Shawn's neck, making him smile

"oooh, but he's not your boyfriend, so i think you'll have to share"

"well maybe you'll just stay with Stephanie and leave Shawn alone, he deserves someone whose got more brains then muscle"

"touche" he laughed, then walked off, Stephanie smiled, then Cody Rhodes came over

"hey Steph...great party"

he turned to us and smiled, "Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels"

"hey Cody" we both said at once, i could tell this boy was stuck up and thought alot of himself

"good to meet you two, i've heard alot about you both"

"i've heard alot about you aswell" Shawn said, "your making a name for yourself...your dad should be proud"

Cody blushed, "thanks"

and with that he walked off, i looked at Stephanie and mouthed, "what the fuck?" making Stephanie laugh

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stephanie as promised, sat us far away from John and Randy, near her. me and Shawn sat either side of Stephanie, who was at the end of the table, opposite her husband, who was at the other end of the huge table, i giggled

"do you sit this far away from each other every meal time?"

"no...well maybe when i'm angry with him...or we have visitors...because" She lowered her voice, "he can't keep his hands off my boobs"

"Stephanie...too much info"

Shawn laughed.

"ssooo enough of my love life...Shawn, you seeing anyone?"

Shawn turned red and looked at his plate, "no"

"good....Chris i know your not seeing anyone so i'm not going to ask you"

"gee thanks Steph...so you think i'm that ugly that i can't get anyone?"

"oh no Chris...i already know your saving yourself for the person that's opposite you"

Shawn turned back to his normal colour, while i turned red, he smiled at me, i smiled back at him, making Stephanie sigh

"you two...so want each other, would one of you ask the other to be their boyfriend....before i smash your heads together....or lock you in a room with my dad"

"you know that i only like seeing your dad when i have to Steph, being trapped in a room with him would be torture, it will be Jericho tuck your shirt in, or Jericho your hair is horrible, you should shave off all your hair...or have your hair like Shane"

Shawn and Stephanie laughed, Shawn thensmiled, "will you Chris Jericho, person that Vince Mcmahon wants to have no hair or hair like Shane's be my boyfriend?"

Stephanie looked at him in shock, then quickly faced me and smiled, i looked at her and smiled, "yeah Shawn...of course i'll be your boyfriend"

"YAY!" Stephanie all of a sudden screamed, making everyone look at her, she blushed, me and Shawn looked at each other and laughed, everyone turned their attention back to their own conversations and dinners, "Steph...you need to control the volume on your gob" i managed, still laughing

"yeah...i've just realised that" she smiled, "well go on you two hold hands"

"honestly...people would think you get pleasure out of us" i said shaking my head, but still took Shawn's hand, and held his hand, no-one was watching us so that was good, i didn't want anyone to know about us yet...because they will ruin it.

But apparently i didn't see Randy watching us.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Randy POV!_

I was busy minding my business when all of a sudden i hear a "YAY!" from where Shawn, Stephanie and Chris are sat on my right, we all looked at them, Shawn and Chris were laughing and Stephanie was turning red, i looked at Hunter to see him laughing aswell, i think the billion dollar princess should learn to be a little bit more quiet.

anyway, i looked back at them about a minute later to see Chris holding hands with Shawn, that's right...Chris holding hands with Shawn!

I hate Shawn, i mean look what he's done, he's probulary slept with nearly everyone here, he's such a whore.

And Chris is John's man, they were perfect together, hey John's a great guy, got a heart of gold...and Shawn's ruined that hasn't he?

then he breaks our friendship with Chris and now he's holding hands with him!

Shawn's got Chris in the palm of his hands, he has, i turn to John, "hey John look over there"

he looks over and sees, i can see he's hurt, he mutters, "he got over me quickly didn't he?"

"naw...he probulary still likes you, he's just blind and controlled by that little whore"

"you don't like him do you?"

"nope"

"well...next part of the plan?"

"damn right...we'll start it after dinner, it will be easier"

"alright then...you sure it's gonna work?"

"of course...now we're gonna add something to the plan"

"what"

"i'll tell you before we put the plan into motion"

"alright then"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	14. Chapter 14

_i have given up writing little quotes at the top, since i now find them a bit pointless :)_

_anyway back to the story_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me and Shawn held hands through the whole of dinner and pudding, we then had to let go because it was time to go into the cinema room.

But i needed the toilet first, so i went to the toilet, i just finished and was washing my hands when John walked in.

"hey Chris"

"John"

"listen...i'm sorry about what happened, me and Randy were trying to do the best for you, we just thought Shawn was a bit of a player"

"have you ever asked him who he is going out with?"

"no"

"well you would know he's only been out with one person, Hunter"

"really?"

"oh and i suggest you watch your back?"

"why?"

"oh John your so forgetful, it's not Shawn that's the playboy, it's Randy"

"WHAT!"

"before i got fired, he was going out with Hunter, Cody Rhodes, John Morrison, CM Punk and You"

"me?"

"yeah you spat in his face when you found out he was cheating on you with so many people"

John's face went blank and then all of a sudden turned to anger, "your right...i remember now, he kept telling me Shawn was a playboy, a tease...hey are you and him...together?"

"why?"

"because i saw you holding hands with him at dinner"

i blushed, "yeah"

John smiled, "yeah i still have feelings for you, but they will probulary pass and anyway it's good to see you happy"

I laughed, "where's the John i know, you're usually funny and annoying...not deep and emotional"

John smiled and winked, "well i still am and i think today has been a bloody interesting day"

"so what are you going to do about Randy?"

"i don't know...i think he wants to say sorry aswell, i don't know...but i forgive him for doing that ages ago, like you should forgive him, you know Randy he's missing a few things up in his head...he thinks he's helping out, but he makes it worse"

I laughed harder, "you seem to say nice things about him"

"yeah i do...well we need our group back together, hey can i sit by you in the cinema...i don't want to sit near Randy, he'll bore me"

"fine"

So we both walked out of the bathroom.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked up to Shawn, with John.

"Shawn, John has something to say"

Shawn looked at him and John got on his knees.

"Shawn, oh mighty one, please please please please please please please forgive me, i was blinded by love and passion and how much i wanted to get into everyone's pants...please please please please please forgive me"

Me and Shawn both looked at each other and laughed, i helped John back up, i looked over at Randy who was looking at us.

Shawn smiled at John, "i forgive you"

John jumped up and down, "yay"

I smiled at him and walked over to Randy

"Hi Randy"

"hey Chris, look i am really sorry"

"don't worry about it, besides i don't want to hear another speech, John has already given me one"

"oh has he?"

"yeah"

"see you in the cinema then"

"okay"

I walked back over to Shawn, "what was that about?"

John looked at him and winked, "well you see Randy isn't after you now he's after Chris...which means he'll be after me soon, i better cover my ass"

I laughed, while Shawn looked serious, "really?"

"no Shawn...he wanted to say sorry to Chris, he'll say sorry to you after the film, cos it's starting in a bit...not enough time"

"alright then...where are we sitting"

John looked at me, "well i asked Hunter if us three could sit at the top, in the sound proof booth they have with them two...he said yeah, which means...we can muck about"

Shawn smiled, "yeah...it's gonna be fun"

I laughed, "yeah...it's gonna be interesting"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me, Shawn and John followed Stephanie and Hunter into the sound proof booth, Stephanie looked at John and then at me, i muttered under my breath

"he's alright, he's said sorry...he was just being tricked by Randy"

Stephanie and Hunter sat at the back, while i sat in between Shawn and John.

John had got popcorn, from the machine next to him. _so that's why he wanted to sit there_

After about a minute, John got bored and decided to chuck popcorn at me and Shawn, me and Shawn laughed and chucked it back at him.

Then John fell asleep, on the popcorn machine, how random.

i looked at Shawn and he looked at me, he raised his eyebrow and leaned forward

"kiss me...before idiot wakes up" Shawn muttered, he looked behind us to see Stephanie and Hunter making out like crazy, I looked at them and smiled, i then pressed my lips against Shawn's he licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance, i instantly let him enter my mouth, our tongues danced together, i could feel sparks flying everywhere from that kiss. Shawn rested his hand on my thigh and started stroking it, i put one of my hands in his hair and played with it.

After a while we heard John moan in his sleep and we parted, a bit worn out.

"that was amazing" i said breathless

Shawn laughed, "i do try"

I laughed aswell, i looked over at John to see him fast asleep, i looked at Shawn and winked.

"you know i haven't got you back from teasing me at the sleepover"

I ran my hand up his leg, stopping at his inner thigh, he shivvered.

"so now...i'm gonna be a tease"

I leaned over and started placing small kisses on his jaw, he sighed. - _Ha he didn't see this coming did he?_

I then got my hands and put them up his top and started playing with his nipples, he whimpered softly, i moved one of my hands into his pants, teasing his member through his boxers. After a while i pulled away and smirked, he looked frustrated that i had stopped, he laughed softly

"fine you got me back...now we are even"

John next to me all of a sudden jumped up, "AAAHHHH"

He turned around to see me and Shawn looking at him, i think Stephanie added an extra wall between us and them because they didn't stop making out.

"John...are you alright?"

"yeah...just had a dream of Randy raping me" he shuddered making me and Shawn grin.

"anyway...while i was asleep, did you two do anything interesting?" he said looking hopefull

I slapped my head, "and back to the annoying John"

"hey you love me being annoying, you said so in the bathroom...your boring when your all emotional, your better annoying"

I laughed, "yeah true"

"so you didn't answer my question"

"well you see John, me and Shawn didn't do anything that you would find interesting"

"oh damn you people"

John all of a sudden stood up and looked out of the booth.

"haha i see Randy"

I got out of my seat and looked out the booth aswell, there was Randy near the back, asleep

"he's better asleep" John said, "not as annoying"

I laughed, "look whose talking"

John grinned and tutted, "honestly Chris i'm talking...your still slow"

He came closer to me and whispered, "how's your ass?"

"fine now...your not allowed anywhere near it"

John pulled away and pouted, i smiled and quickly sat back down.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	15. Chapter 15

I sat back down, John sat back down a couple of seconds after me, we looked at the screen

"damn it! i missed the film" John moaned

"did you even want to watch it?" i asked him, he looked at me and smirked

"nope"

i sighed and Shawn laughed.

we then all jumped as we heard Stephanie's voice through the microphone

"alright the films over, people that are staying the night stay where you are...people that are leaving, leave"

"yeah and no nicking our food on the way out" Hunter added, making everyone laugh

"anyway...the people that are staying are Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase jr, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho...so you lot stay here, everyone else please leave....thanks for coming"

Everyone started leaving...me, Shawn and John went down to join the others in the other area, John walked over to Randy and slapped him on the back of the head

"alright Randall Keith Bob Cheese Banana Orton" John said smiling, Randy turned to him and laughed

"hey Johnathon Andrew Barry Tomato Apple Cena"

"that's not my name"

"well my name isn't Randall Keith Bob Cheese Banana Orton"

"alright then...you know my good friends Shawn Robert Garry Goat Cake Michaels and Jeffrey Nero Fred popcorn coke Hardy?"

"oh no i don't know them...but i know Shawn Michaels and Jeff Hardy" Randy said laughing, John shook his head, "your wierd Randy"

"i've been around you too long"

"gee-thanks your not having me ravish your body now"

Randy stopped laughing and pretended to look upset, "oh John i'm going to miss that"

I burst out laughing, these two seriously need to get a room and fuck each others brains out...it's obvious they love each other, although neither want to admit it. Shawn grabbed my arm and squeezed it, i looked at him and he winked, okay he's planning something.

"okay you guys, this is who sleeping in which room, in room 1, Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase jr and Dave Batista and in room 2, John Cena, Randy Orton and in room 3, Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho...now go into those rooms now please, thank you"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me and Shawn walked with John and Randy to our rooms, we got to there's first

"well it's farewell until the morning i guess" John said in a posh accent, he kissed my hand making me giggle, Shawn looked at him sort of half angry and half confused, John looked at Shawn, "oh i didn't forget you Shawnie boy"

John then kissed Shawn's hand, John then looked at Randy and licked his lips

"oh Randy, Randy Randy Randy Randy Randy"

"John that is my name"

"you wait until we're inside mr"

"ooh i can't wait...not...you guys if i run to your room in a bit, it will be because John tried to rape me"

we all laughed, "well bye guys" Shawn said

"have a good night" I laughed

Once they shut their door, Shawn held my hand, my face lit up making him laugh

"you do love me don't you?"

"yep"

"aww how sweet...you know what i asked Stephanie if they soundproof the rooms"

"oh really....what did she say?"

"she said every room is soundproof"

i picked him up, making him giggle, "well that's a nice fact to know Shawn...let's test out how soundproof it is"

i carried him all the way to our room, opened the door and walked in.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I put Shawn down and looked around the room, there was a note and a bottle of lube on the bed, the note said

'somehow i knew you two would get together, so i decided to let you borrow some lube...incase you need it....which in Chris's case you will haha

(i love you really Chris)

lots of love Stephanie'

I laughed, she must think i'm some sexually frustrated freak, i showed Shawn the note he laughed too.

"well i think she's right about two things" he said looking at me, i walked over to him and wrapped my arms round his waist

"and what's that Shawn?"

"well we are together"

"and?"

"we will need that lube"

"why's that"

he looked at me and smirked, "because i'm gonna fuck you...it's gonna be the best sex you've ever had...because i'm doing you" he laughed

i looked at him and laughed, "fine fine fine"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_In Randy and John's room...._

"John there's only one bed in this room"

"yay...haha now you have to sleep with me...that will make me the biggest pimp in the group"

"how?"

"because i've already slept with Chris, then i'll sleep with you...then all i need to is sleep with Shawn and i've slept with everyone"

"what about Hunter and Stephanie"

"well they aren't really in the group group are they?"

"what's the group group?"

"you, me, Shawn and Chris"

"you know our plan?"

"yeah"

"well we'll have to wait a while, make sure he's more vunerable"

"alright then...will i end up with Chris?"

"yes John....if i can make you look innocent in all this, you will...i'll take all the blame"

"alright then...but why would you do that?"

"i just want to make up for what i done when we first met"

"what used me?"

"yes John...i am sorry, i thought i was better then everyone else, everyone wanted me...no-one hated me, i was in my own little fantasy world"

"i can imagine"

"do you forgive me?"

"yeah...now come on lets sleep"

"eer John"

"yeah"

"you do wear boxers to bed don't you?"

"nope i sleep naked"

"well tonight can you please sleep in your boxers"

John sighed, "fine"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Back to Shawn and Chris..._

Shawn looked at me and smirked, he pushed me onto the bed and landed ontop of me

"your about to live one of your fantasies...how do you feel?" Shawn said smiling down at me

"i feel amazing" i managed, this was better then i expected, Shawn's smile got bigger when i said that.

without any warning he pressed his lips against mine, i instantly let his tongue enter my mouth as we resumed the tongue dancing we had done in the cinema, i hooked my fingers in his soft hair and he was rubbing my cheek with his thumb. he broke the kiss and started sucking on my neck, i moan softly he then bit me...hard! i whimpered, "what was that for?"

Shawn stopped biting me, he started licking the little bit of blood away, the pain went away

"i'm making sure i'm leaving a mark...so people know your mine...and only mine" he managed, i could feel him so turned on on top of me, it made me even harder. he continued to suck on my neck until he left a mark, he then stopped kissed me quickly on the lips and took off mine and his tops, he kissed me again and then made a wet trail with his tongue down my bare chest, stopping at my nipples, to suck on them both until they were both hard and perky. he then moved down to my belly button, he licked around it and then stuck his tongue in it, making me giggle. he then went lower, he pulled off my pants and boxers, leaving me completly naked, he moved back up and kissed me, i let his tongue enter again, his tongue teased mine, making me moan softly, he then started pumping me at a pretty fast pace, i moaned into his mouth, i knew i wouldn't last long with him doing this to me. after a while he broke the kiss, went to my ear, nibbled on it and then whispered, "cum for me Chris"

that done it for me, i released all over myself and his hand, he smiled and licked it off his hand and off me. he then took off his own pants and boxers, he then pressed his very erected member against mine, making us both moan in pleasure, my limp member stood upright on just the little touch of his, he put his finger in my mouth, i licked and sucked at it, he then took that one out and put another one in, i licked and sucked on that one aswell, he took that one out aswell and with the first finger entered me, i whimpered, he kissed me softly, while he added the second finger, stretching me out.

it felt wierd but so nice because it was the heartbreak kid, the showstopper, Shawn, the love of my life's fingers in me, when he was doing this i wondered if John done this to me when we were drunk but i pushed that thought to the back of my head.

Shawn took out his fingers, making me growl with the loss of them, he chuckled at this, he straddled my hips and leaned over to get the lube, he oiled himself up, he then kissed me quickly as he entered me. it hurt a little bit but since Shawn was doing it, i knew he wouldn't hurt me on purpose.

Shawn started a slow pace, kissing my neck at the same time. i held onto his shoulders, he started picking up the pace, he grabbed my member and started pumping it in time with every thrust, i moaned when he hit my spot inside, he must of realised that was my spot and kept hitting it, making me moan louder and louder every time. "Chris....baby...i'm....gonna...." Shawn managed before he released inside me, that triggered off my second release as i released all over him and me. he gently pulled out and fell on top of me, i opened my legs, so he could lie inbetween them, our members were still touching, he got up a bit, got the covers and wrapped them round us, he then rested his head on my shoulder, i kissed his forehead.

"was that....one of your....fantasies...fulfilled?" he mumbled

i started playing with his hair, "that...was better...than...any of my.....fantasies"

Shawn smiled as he leaned forward, i kissed him softly on his soft lips, we fell asleep, with his head on my shoulder, my hands on his lower back, his hands on my shoulders, our members touching.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Around 3am in Room 2...._

"John stop moving" Randy grumbled

"i'm sorry...it's just uncomfortable to wear boxers to bed" John moaned

Randy sighed, "fine...take them off then"

"thank you"

John stood up, the room was lightly lit, so Randy could still see him, John took off his boxers, Randy was in shock, John saw him looking and smirked

"like what you see Randy?"

Randy blushed and muttered, "no"

John laughed and got back into the bed, he then decided to annoy Randy, he snuggled closer to him

"mmm Randy"

John's member was touching Randy's leg

"John..."

"Randy...you should take off your boxers aswell...it's so much better without them on"

John rubbed his member against Randy's leg

"fuck you Cena!"

"you want to fuck me Randy? that's nice to know"

John moved his hands to Randy's boxers and pulled them down, he then took them off and threw them out of the bed

"see much better" John laughed, Randy growled as he then went on top of John, their members barely touching.

"your gonna pay for that"

"what the stripping, or the rubbing my huge dick against your leg?"

"both...you've got me too turned on now"

"wow you get turned on really quickly"

Randy smirked as he pressed his lips against John's, he licked John's bottom lip, begging for entrance, after a while John let him enter, their tongues fought for dominance. Randy grinded against John, their members rubbing against each other, they both moaned in pleasure.

John's member started getting hard, like Randy's.

Randy licked two of his fingers and entered John, making John whimper.

"oh my god John's quiet for once" Randy Joked

"yeah well....this is a bit wierd, even for my standards"

"it's your fault"

"how is it my fault?"

"you got me too turned on, so you have to get rid of it, so now i'm gonna do what you done to Chris"

John opened his mouth, then closed it again, he sighed, "fine...we will never talk about this again..."

"agreed"

Randy took his fingers out and slowly entered John, they both moaned in pleasure

"god...John...are...you....a...virgin?"

"well i haven't been fucked, i've done the fucking though"

"god...your...so...tight"

"why thank you...is that a good thing?"

"your...so...stupid...it...is....a brilliant...thing"

Randy's thrusts started getting harder and faster, John's moans were getting louder and louder,

after a while, Randy released into John, as he still pumped himself into John, he grabbed John's erection and pumped him a few times, after a while John released into Randy's hand.

Randy pulled out slowly, he then rolled off John and sighed

John moved over to Randy and rested his head on Randy's shoulder and fell asleep, Randy smiled as he hugged the other man and fell asleep aswell.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning came too quickly for my liking, i looked down at the man inbetween my legs and smiled, it wasn't a dream...it was real, my smile grew bigger.

Shawn started stirring, he looked up at me, rubbed his eyes and smiled. His hair was all messy but he was still gorgeous in my eyes. I could wake up and see him every morning.

"Morning Chris"

"Morning Shawn"

Shawn leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the lips, he then got up and went into the bathroom

"don't use up all the hot water Shawn" i yelled, i heard him laugh

"i wasn't thinking of using it up...but i might just to piss you off"

"very funny"

I heard the water running and i sighed, the phone then started to ring, i frowned and answered it.

"Hello?"

"hey is that Chris?"

"yeah"

"hey Chris...it's Stephanie!"

"i gathered by your annoying voice"

"thanks Jackass!"

"your welcome"

"so did you two...do it?"

"yeah"

"ooh give me details"

"Stephanie! it's private"

"i know but i mean i tell you everything, i mean you know Hunter his penis is so huge, i thought he was going to...."

"eeww Stephanie too much information, your going to give me nightmares"

"sorry...anyway who done the fucking?"

"he did"

"Aaaw you big girl's blouse"

"whatever"

"well i better go Hunter wants another round of..."

"STEPHANIE!"

"i meant wrestling...i'm kicking his ass on the playstation"

"yeah okay then...bye"

"bye bye Girly Chrissy"

"bye Byatch"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After about half an hour, Shawn came out of the bathroom, in just a white towel, his hair dripping wet, he must of used most of the hot water because it looked like he had steam coming off him, he looked perfect, the playgirl cover he done ages ago has nothing on what i was seeing.

he looked at me and smiled, "Shower's free"

"if you've used up all the hot water, your going to have a shower with me"

"why?"

"body heat might warm up the water" i smirked, Shawn giggled

"i didn't use up all the hot water, even though i wish i did now"

"anyway, you need to get dressed, we have to be at breakfast soon"

"i know, i know"

i smiled as i walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me, i turned on the shower, _hhhmm seems like he hasn't used up all the hot water_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Room 2...._

"morning"

"morning"

"how did you sleep?"

"what from before you fucked me or after?"

"after"

"okay"

"good"

"we're still keeping this to ourselves"

"yeah totally"

Randy looked at John and John looked at Randy, John smirked as he pushed Randy back onto the bed, jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom

"damn you Cena!"

John laughed

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_10 Minutes later in room 3..._

I came out of the bathroom, i was fully clothed because i took my clothes into the bathroom with me because me and Shawn were running late and Stephanie hated people being late to her meals.

I was wearing a top that had 'save us Jericho' on the front, dark blue baggy jeans, with a chain, my hair was spiked like it usually is, i looked over at Shawn and smiled, he was wearing skin tight blue jeans, white shirt with a few buttons undone, his hair was down. i walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"you look gorgeous babe"

"thanks...you don't look too bad either Chris"

"i would rather you not showing your chest"

"why....don't like other people looking at it?"

"well yeah"

"well you'll have to put up with it....anyway let's see if you've still got your mark"

he looked at my neck and smiled, "yep you still have"

"well tonight i'm giving you a mark"

"fine...right let's go"

Shawn took my hand in his and we walked out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We got to the dining room, to see we weren't late, there was only Stephanie and Hunter. Hunter looked at us holding hands and gasped

"why are you two holding hands for?"

I smiled, "well you know i had feelings for Shawn?"

"yeah and he had feelings for you at the same time"

"yes....wait what"

"when you were secretly liking him, he secretly liked you too...oh sorry i thought Shawn would of told you"

Stephanie slapped Hunter's arm, "your a little gossip aren't you?"

i looked at Shawn shocked, he blushed, i smiled, "is it true you used to like me aswell"

"yeah i did"

"that's okay..why didn't you tell me?"

"i honestly don't know"

I laughed, I sat Stephanie and Shawn sat next to me

"so Shawn...did you use my little present last night? Stephanie asked us casually

Shawn smiled, "yes of course Stephanie thanks"

"don't mention it, i could get you some more if you want for tonight maybe?"

"yeah we might need it"

Hunter looked at Shawn then at Stephanie, "woah woah woah...what did you give Shawn?"

"i gave him a bottle of lube"

"lube?" Hunter looked at Shawn, then at me, his eyes got bigger

"you two fucked? last night?"

me and Shawn blushed and mumbled "yes"

"oh my god...that is wierd...oh look here's John and Randy" Hunter dropped his voice to a whisper, "we'll keep this between ourselves...the fucking bit i mean"

"okay thanks Hunt" i whispered back

John sat next to Shawn and Randy sat next to Hunter, i looked at them both

"have you two had a falling out or something?"

John looked at me, "what?"

"why are you sitting so far away from each other? and also when you came in you both didn't walk near each other, or look at each other"

Randy looked at me, then John and sighed, "we haven't fallen out we just don't want to talk to each other okay?"

I put my hands up, "okay sorry for asking"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a while the others joined us and we started eating, John decided to go back to being annoying and flicked some egg at me, it hit me on the nose, i was about to wipe it off but i saw Shawn smirk. "what are you smirking at?"

"well i've decided i want more egg"

"then ask for some"

"naw...i've got a better idea"

he leaned forward and started licking the egg of my nose, everyone else at the table mouth's opened, except Stephanie's who was laughing her head off.

he leaned back and licked his lips, "thanks for the egg Chris"

"your welcome" i got my fork and picked up some egg and flicked it at John, it hit his forehead

"got you Cena"

"oh man...your evil" John laughed, he wiped it off and threw it across the table...it hit Randy, Randy looked at John, he then wiped it off his head and put it on his plate...the table fell silent, about a minute later Randy spoke, "thanks for the egg John...i wanted some more" he joked

John looked surprised and smiled, "your welcome Randy"

me and Shawn burst out laughing, these two can't not talk to each other it's impossible.

After breakfast, we had to pack our stuff up and get ready to leave.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I went back to mine and Shawn's room, he had gone with Stephanie to get as much lube as he can carry, _since that we used up half of the other one last night_

I started packing my stuff up, when he walked in, he was holding two boxes, he looked at me and smiled, i laughed

"how much do we need?"

"well...i guess this much according to Stephanie"

i laughed, "she must think we're animals or something"

"not me...she thinks your an animal" Shawn laughed

"anyway...you said we might need it tonight, but how?"

i thought about it and smiled, "hey do you want to live with me and Christian?"

Shawn's face lit up, "yes i would like that"

"i'll phone Christian and see if it's okay"

i got my phone out, and phoned Christian

"hello?"

"Hey Christian...is it okay for Shawn to live with us?"

"yeah of course...but if he's as lazy as you god help me"

i laughed, "thanks Christian we'll be home in a bit"

"okay...oh yeah i've soundproofed your room"

"really?"

"yeah, Stephanie said it was a good idea"

"she was right"

"yeah....anyway see you in a bit, i'll pick you up because you have no other way of getting back"

"okay thank you bye bye"

"bye"

i ended the call, i looked at Shawn and smiled, he had just got off the phone aswell by the looks of it

"who were you phoning Shawn?"

"the person that owns my house...i rent it and i've said i'm moving, so before we go to your house, we'll go to mine and i can pack my stuff, and leave my key there aswell"

"cool...anyway let's go! Christian's picking us up so you'll have to tell him then"

"alright...let's get ready then"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

About half an hour later me and Shawn were ready to leave, we walked out of the room and into the entrance room to see Christian talking to Stephanie, they both looked at me and Shawn and smiled

"you ready to go you two lovers?" Christian said

"yeah...but before we go back to our house, we need to go to Shawn's old house"

"why?"

"so he can pack all of his stuff and leave his key"

"oh so this moving wasn't planned?"

Stephanie's mouth dropped open, Shawn smiled, "no he just asked me"

"well that's what Chris is like...well i'm happy for you both"

i smirked, "so when are you going to ask AJ over for dinner Christian?"

Christian blushed, "tonight hopefully"

i smiled and hugged him, "finally...you've actually asked him...took you a while"

"oh and how long did it take you to even tell Shawn you liked him?"

"you told AJ you like him?"

"nope...telling him tonight"

"good luck, we will join you at dinner...i'm starving, then we will be out of your way"

Shawn smirked, "yeah we'll be testing out Chris's bed springs"

Christian and Stephanie looked at Shawn and laughed, Stephanie shook her head, "and i thought Chris was the wild animal"

"see you were wrong about me Stephanie"

"nope your still a wild animal....and a Jackass"

She laughed as she hugged me, "only joking...see you guys soon, you can visit us whenever"

"thanks Steph...see you later"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	17. Chapter 17

We got into Christians car and drove to Shawn's old house, me and Shawn sat in the back, Shawn held my hand all the way there.

Christian looked in his mirror at us and smiled at me.

"hey Christian"

"yeah Chris"

"can me and Shawn join you at your dinner thing with AJ?"

"yeah if you want"

"we won't be annoying you for the whole of dinner though, will we Chris?" Shawn said squeezing my hand

"oh no"

"oh yeah Chris" Christain said sounding serious

"yeah"

"don't even hint i like AJ okay?"

"so you do like him?"

"no"

"but you just said you did"

"i didn't"

i laughed, Shawn smiled and Christian sighed.

we eventaully got to Shawn's house, me and Christian came in with him, to help him pack.

it took quite a while to pack all of Shawn's stuff, when we were done, Shawn left the key on the side and we went back to the car.

"you know what it's lucky i already have a big room and a double bed isn't it?" i said smiling at Shawn as he sat back in the car

"yeah it is" Shawn smiled as he grabbed my hand

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we eventually got to our place, me and Shawn moved his stuff into my room, Christian didn't help because he had to make dinner, once Shawn had unpacked everything, we both fell on the bed, i sighed after i sighed, Shawn looked at me and smirked

"what are you planning Shawn?"

"this"

he quickly moved ontop of me, he rested his head on his arms, he then started kissing my neck, making me moan softly, he was just about to move to my lips when... "GUYS DINNER'S READY!"

Shawn rolled off me, i cursed under my breath, i made sure i looked suitable and walked down the stairs after Shawn, which was a bonus because i could see his ass perfectly in the trousers he was wearing, he turned his head and saw me staring and smiled.

We went into the Kitchen and sat down, there i saw a guy sitting next to Christian, _HHMMM must be AJ_

"hey you must be AJ...i'm Chris and this is Shawn" i said sticking my hand out, AJ shook my hand and smiled, "please to meet you both"

"i've heard alot about you from Christian, seems like your a pretty good wrestler" i said taking a sip of my drink, AJ looked at Christian, who had turned a bit pink and smiled, "thanks, hopefully me and Christian are going to the WWE some day"

"cool, well i'm sure you'll fit in, i've seen some of your matches, your like Jeff Hardy with all the flying moves"

AJ laughed, "yeah...i've wrestled Jeff before, he is one of my idols i guess"

"so how long have you known Christian?"

"since he joined the WWE, we sort of clicked, then we became a tag team and apparently our chemistry was amazing"

"really? hey Shawn do you think we could be a tag team?"

Shawn looked at me and smiled, "no because you suck babe"

Christian laughed, AJ looked confused, i smirked

"but Shawn i don't suck, remember you only beat me because you done a lucky pin and you haven't complained about me sucking anyway"

Shawn turned bright red, making Christian laugh even more, i kissed Shawn's cheek and smiled, "only joking babe"

i looked at AJ, who still looked confused, "oh me and Shawn are going out"

AJ's mouth opened in shock, "you don't seem like a gay person to me"

"i know...hey i'm not hitting on you but what about you?"

AJ blushed _this is going to be interesting_

"i'm a bi"

"really?"

"yeah"

Christian stood up and went to get something, i watched him leave and smiled at Shawn,

"so AJ what do you think of Christian?"

"as in what?"

"well would you date him?"

"well i've got a big crush on him, he's amazing, gorgeous and funny"

"that's good"

"why's that good"

"because he loves you too"

"really?"

"yeah when he comes in, i dare you to kiss him on the lips"

"okay"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Christian came back in and sat down, i looked at AJ and AJ looked at me and smiled,

"Hey Christian" AJ said, Christian turned to him and AJ pressed his lips against Christian's, Christian groaned and started kissing him back, i looked at Shawn and smiled, "i think it's time to leave them to it"

"i agree...let's go"

he took my hand and led me upstairs

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We got in my room and he was instantly on me, kissing me i let his tongue into my mouth, to tease mine

we quickly moved towards my bed, i fell on top of him this time, i quickly started kissing his neck, then i bit him, Shawn whimpered, i licked away the blood and bit him again, i sucked the blood away, there was a mark on his neck, i looked up and kissed him on the lips

"now you have a mark now aswell" i mumbled against his lips, he smiled and moaned softly, "it feels good to be owned"

i pulled away and smiled at him, i stroked his cheek and kissed him again, after a while i pulled away

"we won't do anything tonight Shawn, i'm too tired"

"same lets just go to bed"

we quickly stripped down to our boxers and got into my bed, i wrapped my arm round his waist, he put his head on my chest and hugged my stomach, i kissed his forehead, he lifted his head up and kissed me on the lips.

i could hear Christian and it sounded like AJ coming upstairs and going into Christian's room, i'm going to remind Christian to soundproof his room, Shawn looked at me and smiled, "they don't waste time do they?"

"nope"

we then eventually went to sleep

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: i'm not going to write the Muses on this story, i know i said i would, i think you will find out when i finish this story because it's different to Time to Play the Game and if i add the Muses it might ruin it...sorry guys**


	18. Chapter 18

_At Randy's house..._

John woke up on Randy's sofa, he sighed to himself as he thought about what him and Randy were going to do today, he rolled off the sofa

"OW!"

"Randy! why were you sleeping on the floor?"

"i honestly don't know"

John looked at Randy, who was underneath him in shock

"you just wanted me again Randy" John smirked, Randy groaned

"get off me Cena...or you will pay"

"what you gonna do...bitch slap me?"

"oooooh, you are gonna get it...but maybe later, i'm too tired"

Randy the wrapped his arms round John's waist and instantly fell back asleep, John looked at him and sighed

"evil bastard" he muttered before falling asleep himself

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Back to Chris..._

I woke up, to see Shawn on top of me smiling, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips, "morning Chris"

"morning Shawn"

"sleep well?"

"yeah...i was lying next to you...you?"

"same, but not because i was lying beside you"

"hey!"

"just kidding"

"you better be"

Shawn pouted, "i'll make it up to you"

he pressed his soft lips against mine and i instantly let his tongue in, to tease mine.

we both moaned in pleasure again, god i love kissing this guy.

all of a sudden the phone went, we stopped kissing and i answered it

"hello"

"hey just to remind you two, you have work"

I laughed, "thanks Christian, we're going to get ready and go now, why do you want the house for you and AJ?"

"shut up"

"just as long as you do nothing in my room, your okay"

"shut up idiot and get ready"

I put the phone down and sighed, "we have to go and get ready for work"

Shawn rolled off me, i got up slowly and started walking towards the bathroom, before i got there, i turned round to Shawn and smiled at him,

"come and join me Shawn"

Shawn smiled back and walked towards me shaking his hips, i licked my lips as i followed him into the bathroom

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Randy's House...._

"okay thank you...bye" Randy put the phone down, John who was watching tv looked at Randy and smirked

"i thought you were gonna get me back for rolling on top of you?"

Randy looked at him and smirked, "i am...well listen you know the plan, we need to get Shawn and Chris to trust us again, so they will know we had nothing to do with it"

"how are we gonna do that?"

"well this is my getting back at you, we have to pretend to be lovers, so it looks like your not after Chris anymore"

"WHAT!"

"yeah haha"

"seriously do you love me?"

"no i actually think your rather annoying, but this is a full-proof plan"

"alright then, but i ain't shagging you again"

"good and i fucked you not the other way round"

John opened his mouth to say something back but decided not to at the last minute, he looked at Randy and sighed, "fine i'll go along with your stupid plan"

"good" Randy said winking at John as he left the room, John sighed as he put his head in his hands, "he's a wierdo, i'm worried about this now" he mumbled to himself, before going upstairs to get ready for work.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shawn and Chris came out of the bathroom, both with clean clothes on, they both looked worn out.

"that was amazing" Chris breathed, Shawn chuckled, "well it's the first time you've been in me" Shawn smiled, as he grabbed Chris's hand, they both then walked out of their bedroom, downstairs grabbed some toast and walked to Chris's car to go to work

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	19. Chapter 19

Me and Shawn arrived at the WWE headquarters to see John and Randy in Randy's car, John had his head on Randy's shoulder, he seemed tired, we parked near them and i knocked on the window

"had a late night last night guys?" i sniggered, Shawn smiled next to me, Randy looked at me and smirked

"yeah John wore me out last night"

i stepped back, "whoa...you mean you two are..."

"going out yeah"

"wow...i knew it, Shawn we need to find Stephanie she owes me a tenner"

Shawn looked at me as if i was crazy, i smiled at him,

"right lets go"

and we walked off holding hands.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We walked into the building to see Stephanie and Hunter, she looked kind of pissed off, she saw me and Shawn coming and tried to smile

"hey Steph, hey Hunt...oh by the way Steph you owe me a tenner"

"why?"

"Randy and John are going out...i told you they would end up together"

Shawn rolled his eyes at Hunter, who laughed, Stephanie sighed and handed over a ten pound note, i looked at her concerned

"whats the matter Steph?" i looked at Hunter and growled, "you haven't done anything have you?"

Hunter held his hands up, "nope nothing to do with me...it's daddy dearest"

Stephanie looked at me with sorrow in her eyes, "i'm so sorry Chris"

"why are you sorry"

"i tried talking him out of it"

"talking him out of what?"

"Chris...your getting fired, tonight live on raw"

"WHAT!"

"yeah i know, apparently Vince got a phonecall from someone last night telling him that you were involved in the plot against him or something"

"so i'm getting fired...live"

"yeah, by me"

"you?"

"yeah i tried to talk him out of that aswell but apparently it will get me more fans to show that i'm strong willed and can fire someone"

it looked like she was going to burst out crying, i looked at Shawn who looked as shocked as me, Hunter even looked at me with sadness in his eyes, i cleared my throat

"great so i'm getting the sack"

Shawn all of a sudden hugged me around my waist, resting his head on my chest, i put my hands round him, i could tell he was very upset about this aswell

"Chris they can't fire you, you haven't been back long"

i cupped his face and made him look at me

"look if Vince fires me, he fires me....what would really hurt me if you ruined your career because of me, we will be still together no matter what okay?"

Shawn nodded before quickly kissing me on the lips.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was in the ring and i saw Stephanie walk down to the ring, she entered, she tried to look fierce but in her eyes, i saw regret and sadness..

after a while

"YOU'RE FIRED!" she said smirking, even though her eyes were saying something else

i looked taken aback, like i was meant to and walked out of the ring, being helped out by security, they walked me out of the arena and outside, for the camera, when the cameras went off one of the security guards looked at me and smiled, "sorry about that Mr Jericho, it's just our job"

i walked to my car to see Shawn asleep in the passenger seat, i made sure his seatbelt was done up and drove us back to our house.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I carried Shawn to my bedroom, Christian looked like he had just watched raw, i came back down and saw him looking at me

"Stephanie called after you left to see if you were okay"

"okay...i'll phone her back later"

"so your fired....again"

"yeah apparently i was plotting against Vince"

"what the hell?"

"i know"

Christian growled, "you shouldn't take that shit Chris, you should at least fight for your job"

"i won't win, he owns the bloody company"

Christian sighed, "you can come to TNA with me and AJ"

"naw...don't worry it will be good to have a break"

"you and Shawn are still together right?"

"of course"

"good because now i know i won't have to prepare myself for all the moaning about how you won't see Shawn ever again like last time"

i rolled my eyes, "Christian i love him"

"and i reckon he loves you"

"good...i'm gonna check on him"

"you do that, see you in the morning,now go i'm watching this amazing film"

"film?"

"bloodrayne it has this half vampire chic trying to get revenge on her vampire dad because he raped and killed her mum"

"okay then"

I walked up the stairs to hear Shawn mumbling in his sleep, "Chris....Chris....don't go....i need you" he moaned softly,

i took off my top and my trousers getting ready for bed, i climbed ontop of Shawn, i tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear making him shudder

"i'm not going anywhere Shawn" i whispered in his ear, he opened his eyes slowly and saw me on top of him, he smiled softly, i kissed his lips, then started kissing his face, every single inch of his gorgeous face, "Shawn...i will....love you....forever and i.....will....never....ever.....think....of leaving...you" i mumbled inbetween kisses, when i stopped, he looked at me, he smiled again, "i trust you Chris, i just hope this won't break us up, i mean raw might go overseas soon and i won't see you for a while what will we do then?"

"well i'll phone you and text you every single minute until you get sick of me"

Shawn wrapped his arms round my neck

"i will never get sick of you"

and then we kissed again

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up to see Shawn underneath me, i smiled as i started kissing his neck, making him moan softly underneath me, I looked up to see him staring at me, he grabbed my neck with his hand and pulled me roughly towards him, pressing my lips against his, i thought my lips were going to be bruised with the passion of the kiss.

He gently ran his tongue on my bottom lip, i opened my mouth letting his tongue tease mine, we both moaned in pleasure.

he stroked my bare chest as i tangled my fingers in his silky hair, We broke the kiss out of breath, both looking at each other with love.

"i love you Chris" Shawn mumbled as he hugged me

"i love you too Shawn and nothing's going to change that" i mumbled back, smiling

This might be the last time we do this for a while, since Shawn has to go to England to do some shows, we both were nervous about it, not being able to see each other was heartbreaking.

I got off him so he could have a shower and get ready for work,

it felt so wierd saying that, Shawn is going to work, not we are going to work.

I sighed, god i felt like such a girl.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shawn got out of the shower dressed in his wrestling attire, god he looked so gorgeous in those tight chaps of his, he looked at me looking and smirked, he decided to tie up his boots, but turned away from me and bent over to do it so i could see his gorgeous perfect ass, i groaned as i started to get aroused.

he turned around and smirked again, before coming over and kissing me, when he was kissing me his hand trailed down my body and grabbed my erected member, i whimpered and moaned with pleasure as he hand done it's magic, after a while it got harder and faster, i threw my head back and released into his hand, he stopped kissing me and placed a kiss on my neck, licked his hand, winked and left.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sighed when he went, i was so bored now.

I decided to phone Stephanie, i knew she would of stayed here and not go along with the WWE because she was simply not needed as he dad was going.

"hello?"

"hey Steph"

"hey Chris...how are you?"

"bored there's nothing to do"

"hey come over my house, i need to talk to you anyway"

"oh okay"

"see you in a bit"

I ended the call and sighed, i eventually got dressed, styled my hair and drove to Stephanie's

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I knocked on the door, to see her standing there smiling at me,

"hey Chris come in"

I walked in, she closed the door behind us and walked me to the living room, god you could get lost in her house.

We both sat down and she looked at me.

"i know your not plotting against my dad"

"yeah i know, but that isn't going to get my job back"

"i know...that's why i've arranged a meeting with Vince in a couple of hours"

I looked at her shocked, "isn't he going to England"

"yeah...he isn't going yet and you can surprise Shawn by turning up"

"but what about you? aren't you coming? it wouldn't be the same without you"

"aaww your getting all soppy now, i must thank Shawn for making you more like a girl"

"gee thanks"

"anyway we better get you ready...good impression"

"your going to be with me aren't you?"

"of course, i'm going to help you...duh!"

Stephanie dragged me upstairs,

"i always knew i needed this suit"

"what"

"well i bought a suit incase you needed one, not one like yours, a nice suit"

she held it up, it looked expensive

"your wearing that...go and get changed!" she ordered pushing it into my hands, i went into her bathroom and changed.

Once i came out she was also changed, into a black long halter neck dress, she looked at me and smiled

"i get to dress up too...this is great" she said smiling, she refixed my hair, so it didn't look that messy and we both waited for her limo driver to arrive.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once the limo driver arrived Stephanie phoned Vince, "hey daddy it's me Steph, are you busy now?"

"yeah me and Chris are on our way now...see you in a bit daddy.....bye"

She ended the call and looked at me, "well that's a good thing, he thinks you really really want your job back"

"good"

We drove the rest of the way in silence.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We got to the WWE headquarters, i opened the door for Stephanie and we both walked in, we walked to Vince's office to see Shane along the way

"hey Chris...hey sis, what are you doing here?" Shane said shaking my hand, i smiled

"i'm coming to get my job back"

"yeah i heard about you getting fired, i know you wouldn't plot against my dad"

"thanks Shane...anyway we better go"

"hey mind if i tag aswell"

"no i don't mind, feel free to join us"

So now i was walking into Vince's office, with both of his children at my side.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I knocked on the door

"come in"

We walked in, Vince looked a bit surprised to see Shane there aswell, Vince stood up and shook my hand, we then all sat down, Stephanie and Shane on either side of me

"so what did you come in to discuss?"

I was about to speak when Stephanie stopped me, she looked at her dad and smiled

"daddy, you know why we're here, to talk about Chris getting his job back, you see me and Shane both think that someone who doesn't like Chris or thinks this is funny phoned you and got you to fire Chris...you see Chris would never plot against you daddy"

Vince looked at me, "is this true Chris?"

"yes sir...i would never plot against you, why would i plot against you sir, you were the one that gave me a job"

Vince looked at all three of us and sighed, "fine i believe you Chris, i should of thought it through before acting like this"

Stephanie and Shane both smiled, "so can he have his job back?" they both said

Vince looked at me and smiled, "of course...you can come to England with us three and we can somehow work you into a storyline, who do you want to work with?"

"Shawn"

"Shawn?"

Stephanie giggled, Shane smiled, while Vince looked confused,

"what's so funny Stephanie?"

"uumm...Chris loves Shawn, Shawn loves Chris...they're together...i sort of made them realise their feelings and put them together daddy" Stephanie said smiling, Vince looked at me shocked, after a moment of silence, he finally smiled and shook my hand, "congrats Chris...i know what we could do, we could have the legacy beating up Shawn and then you can make a surprise appearance and help him"

"i love it sir"

"good...lets go to England then and you can see Shawn...do you want to phone him to tell him the good news?"

"no sir...i'm going to surprise him, do you know what hotel room he's staying in?"

Vince looked it up on his computer, "room 212...well let's go then"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: whoever done that plan...it didn't work out well did it?**

**LOL**

**what will Shawn say when he sees Chris in England?**


	21. Chapter 21

I went back to my house to pack to see Christian and AJ snuggled up on the sofa, watching a random film, Christian looked up at me and smiled

"hey Chris...where did you go?"

"i went to get my job back"

Christian sat up and smiled, "finally...did it work?"

"yeah, i'm going to England in about half an hour, Steph's picking me up"

"one...how are you getting to england and two does Shawn know?"

"i'm going with the Mcmahon's to England and no he doesn't..i'm going to surprise him"

"okay...well anyway before you go you need to phone Shawn"

"why?"

"because he phoned when you were out"

"oh okay"

I quickly ran up the stairs, packed my stuff and grabbed my phone and phoned Shawn

"hello?"

"hey Shawn...you called?"

"yeah i wondered how are you doing?"

"i'm bored as hell...i miss you so much" I smiled to myself knowing i'd see him today

"i miss you too...where were you this morning?"

"i went round Steph's, she called because she was also bored"

"i thought you had done something stupid already and i haven't been gone that long yet" he laughed

"Shawn i wouldn't do anything stupid...i'm just counting down the days until your back"

"aww well i better go speak to you later"

"okay bye"

i ended the call and looked out the window to see Stephanie waiting for me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I loaded my stuff into the boot of the limo (with help from the driver) and slid into the passenger's seat, i smiled at Stephanie

"hey Steph"

"what took you so long?"

"Shawn phoned"

"oh...did you tell him?"

"nope"

"so your still going to surprise him"

"yep"

Stephanie smiled and hugged me, "well let's go then and see our lovers"

and we drove to the airport.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We got to the airport to see Vince and Shane there waiting for us

"what took you so long you two...i thought i was gonna die of boredom" Shane said smirking,

"sorry someone was on the phone to his lover" Stephanie said smirking, Shane sniggered and Vince smiled

"well i'm glad two of my workers are happy...together"

"hey Chris...did you tell your lover you were coming?" Shane said as we walked to the Mcmahon's private jet

I shook my head, "he thinks i'm at home bored as hell"

"which you were" Stephanie said smiling, "you didn't even tell him you got your job back...evil"

"well he'll get a huge surprise...and another one aswell"

Stephanie's eyes went big..."what what what what what" she squealed jumping up and down, me and Shane laughed

"calm down Steph" i said smiling

she stopped jumping around like a raving lunatic and smiled, "so what is the other surprise"

"well i was going to ask him if he would like to get a house with me...on our own together instead of living with Christian"

"aaww that's so sweet...i thought you were gonna ask him to marry you"

"i'll probably do that after we've got our own house...seriously Christian's got a boyfriend now and man they are loud...i think i should soundproof their room"

"that bad huh?"

"oh it's horrible...imagine lying in bed and in the next room, your best friend is banging someone...really loudly"

she wrinkled her nose, "nice"

"i know"

"so when you move in with Shawn...in your own place...i'll of course help you pick the perfect house"

"yeah as long as it's not big as yours...i tend to get lost at yours, i don't want to be phoning up Vince and saying, yeah sir i'm kind of lost in my own house so i might be late"

Stephanie and Shane laughed, Stephanie patted me on the back

"so after you two get married...are you going to have kids?"

"uumm Steph...incase you haven't realised me and Shawn can't have kids cos we're guys" i pointed out

she smirked, "well your already like a girl so i thought you might turn into one"

Shane laughed, "that's impossible sis"

Stephanie smiled, "i actually meant would you adopt with Shawn?"

"of course" i answered curtly

her smile was huge, i was actually quite scared.

"come on you three get on the plane" Vince shouted at us, we all looked at each other and walked onto the plane.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I got onto the private Jet and sat beside Stephanie, Vince had his own little section of the plane (that didn't surprise me one little bit)

Shane sat near the front, he was on his laptop, probably making videos of himself and the mcmahon's to put on youtube...i remember once he made a video of Stephanie with the song I'm a Bitch, she went mental.

I got a drink from the front of the plane and sat down, i could see Stephanie staring at me

"Steph it's rude to stare at people, i know i'm gorgeous but your with Hunter"

"jackass"

i smiled

"why are you still staring at me?"

"oh yeah....my dad told me the storyline it's awesome!"

"what is it?"

"well tonight, we had to change it, cos Legacy are now in a new storyline"

"ooh tell me about that one after my one"

"okay...so Edge and Matt Hardy, who has now turned heel...will go and attack him, then you come out and save him, you help him up and you two become friends and have a big rivalry with Edge and Matt until of course Wrestlemania where you four will have a hell in a cell tornado tag team match...of course you and Shawn win"

"cool!...now tell me the other storyline"

"well Randy starts mouthing off calling me a slut and a whore...then i storm out slap him and he RKO's me...Hunter comes running out and goes mental...weeks go on and Randy keeps insulting me, the show before wrestlemania he will force himself on me and kiss me...so Hunter runs down with a sledgehammer, Randy runs out the ring and up the ramp then he says, at wrestlemania me and you Hunter will have a last man standing match, whoever wins gets pocession of the precious billion dollar princess Stephanie Mcmahon, then he walks off"

"who wins?"

"Hunter...he kisses me at the end and we start the Mcmahon-hemsley era"

"wow....my storyline's better of course"

"remember you and Shawn are just friends onscreen so don't go and fuck him on live tv"

"princess you should watch your mouth out" i pretended to be shocked, she smirked

"you know what i mean"

"yeah...me or Shawn won't do that...we can control ourselves"

"how much of that lube in those five boxes have you got left?"

"well we're still on the first box"

"how many left out of the 30 in each box?"

"well we have about 10 left"

"how much lube do you use?"

"alot"

"why?"

"because guys need more then girls and also i like coating Shawn in it..he looks gorgeous coated in sticky stuff"

"and you said i give too many details about my love life" she rolled her eyes, i laughed

"i'm sorry...but it's true"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We landed a couple of minutes after that, i was the first out, Stephanie was next laughing as i almost fell down the stairs, i rushed to get my bags, i loaded them into the limo, then waited to Stephanie to get in, she took her sweet time about it aswell...probably to get me back for keeping her up to get on the plane.

Once she got into the limo i glared at her, only to have her look back at me with an innocent look on her face...she couldn't be innocent if she tried.

"come on hurry up...i'm in a rush" i moaned, Stephanie laughed

"drive" she said all of a sudden and we set off

"so what are you going to say to Shawn as soon as you see him?"

"uuummm bend over?"

Stephanie slapped me, "that's disgusting...that's not romantic, bend over HA...if you said that to him i seriously hope he punches you"

"gee thanks Steph"

"sorry...now what are you really going to say?"

"i don't know yet...he'll probably attack me before i can say anything anyway"

She laughed again, "remember the hotel room he's in?"

"yeah...room 212"

"wow you remembered...i'm impressed Shawn has changed you alot"

"in a good way?"

"yeah....even though you are more like a girl...has Shawn bottomed yet?"

I groaned, "Steph"

"sorry i'm just curious"

"yes he has"

"ooooh...how did it feel being the man of the relationship....for once"

She sniggered as i tapped her arm, "you are seriously evil to me today"

"i'm sorry but it's fun teasing you and besides i can't tease Hunter"

"you tease Hunter like this?...annoying him to death, Jesus how the hell does he put up with it?"

"no i don't tease him like this i usually strip into some kinky...."

"Steph enough"

"what jealous?"

"uumm no but now i'm seriously scared of you and what you and your boyfriend do to each other"

i shuddered, which made her laugh

"we're here" the driver announced, i got my bags and rushed to the reception desk

"hello my friend is staying in room 212, i was a late arriver is it possible if i could share his room"

"let me have a look"

she typed some random things on a computer, "yeah that seems okay...but it's only has one double bed"

"oh thats fine"

"would you like a key to the room sir?"

"yes please"

she handed me the key, "enjoy your stay"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: i had to build on Chris and Stephanie's friendship...i think they would be amazing friends hehe **

**so Vince knows and he didn't flip out? hhhmmm who thinks he would actually do that in real life because i swear either **

**Shawn and Chris are secretly having a fling with each other or Shawn's going out with John Cena, maybe Shawn's having it off with Hunter instead?**

**who knows what happens in the WWE but some things that happen do set the mind of people like me into overdrive :D**


	22. Chapter 22

I was walking to Shawn's hotel room, quite nervous, even though he was my boyfriend but i hadn't seen him in a while...i guess.

I opened the door with the key and quietly snuck in, i looked around the room to see if i could see him, he was asleep on the bed, i giggled as i gently put my bags down and snuck over to the bed, i straddled him and started kissing his collarbone.

"mmmm...Chris that feels so good" Shawn murmered, making me smile

I decided i will have some more fun later on, so i unpacked my stuff and lay beside Shawn

"Shawn....Shawn....Shawn..." i quietly moaned into his ear, making him purr and smile.

I sighed, i forgot he's a deep sleeper, the world could be exploading and he would sleep through it

I looked him over to see that one part of him hadn't gone to sleep, I smirked _oh yeah baby...it's standing up for me!_

I started nipping at his ear, making him purr again, god he sounds like a bloody cat.

I then decided to lie on top of him, so i rolled on top of him and breathed on his face, he slowly opened his eyes, obviously woken up by the weight on top of him, he blinked a couple of times before gasping.

"hey sleepyhead" i teased, moving back a bit, letting him sit up, he ran a hand through his hair, his eyes wide

"Chris?"

"yeah it's me...in the flesh" I smiled and winked

"i'm confused"

"oh don't worry baby, Stephanie helped get my job back and also letting me do a storyline with you

It took only half a second for the information to sink in, before he launched himself at me, hugging me tightly

"i missed you Chris" he said brightly

"i missed you too" I mumbled breathing in his scent, he always smelt so amazing, breathtaking.

he pulled away and looked at me, "so what's our storyline?"

"ah...can't tell you that babe...it's gonna be a surprise" I said smiling a crooked smile, He pouted

"don't worry babe, we don't have to do a live sex show"

He giggled and blushed at that and leaned in a kissed me gently on the lips

"mmmm...still love the taste of your lips" he said gently placing kisses on them

"i...could...die...kissing...them"

I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer, kissing him gently and passionatly

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AT THE SHOW**

Me and Shawn had just watched Stephanie and Randy's segement, i gotta tell you, she's still got it.

_"All the Mcmahon's are nothing to me...yes i have some respect for some of them but not that Stephanie Mcmahon!" Randy said as he walked around the ring slowly_

_"you see, she's just got where she is because simply of her last name, she is nothing but a cheap and tacky whore!"_

_At that moment, Stephanie's music started as she stormed out, her face was livid_

_She got into the ring and snatched the microphone off Randy_

_"So i'm a cheap tacky whore am i?" she said circling him slowly, like a lion getting ready to attack it's prey_

_"well this cheap tacky whore can get you fired in an instant" she snarled as she got right up into his face, he glared back at her_

_"well since apparently the Mcmahon's mean nothing to you, well one we were the ones that gave you the job and two i don't think many people would miss you"_

_"well not many people would miss you Steph, i mean afterall i just think you want to be like one of the divas and be bossed around like the little pathetic girl you are" he said into her face, she pulled herself away from him before turning back to him slapping him hard._

_He held his cheek for a brief second before turning back to her and doing an RKO, he went on the floor next to her and glared at her unconcious body, just then Hunter's music started and he came rushing down with a sledgehammer, Randy ran out of the ring and into the crowd, Hunter got into the ring and picked up Stephanie and carried her to the back._

"right babe, it's our bit next, let's go out there and rock the house" I said sliding my arm around Shawn's small waist, i gotta say he could be a girl

"yeah let's go!" He said as we walked out.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As we walked towards the back part before we go into the ring, i call it the backstage waiting room, don't ask.

anyway we passed Stephanie and Hunter, Hunter had his arm wrapped round Stephanie's waist, like i was holding Shawn.

"Hey good job" i said smiling

Stephanie tossed her hair over her shoulder, "well i do aim to please" she said smirking

we all laughed, "good luck with your storyline you two, Steph told me" Hunter said seriously

"thanks Hunt" i said smiling, Shawn pouted

"wait...so i'm the only one that doesn't know the storyline"

"babe...Steph told me to keep it a surprise for you...you can't know it" I said smiling at him, he looked at Stephanie and sighed

"fine...i'll wait...but can i know the first bit or a least one part of it?" he pleaded

i looked a Stephanie, who nodded

"well your going to get attacked in the ring by Edge and Matt Hardy" i told him

he looked at me and groaned, "great...i bet Vince just likes seeing me get beaten up"

we all laughed at him misfortune

"anyway we better go...see you guys after the show" I said smiling

"bye guys" Stephanie said blowing us both a kiss

as we walked off we heard Hunter moan

"why can i get a kiss and they got one"

"i blew them a kiss...it's not a real kiss"

"fine...i better get a real kiss then"

"oh baby you'll get a lot more"

I looked at Shawn who was in stiches, while i felt a bit sick.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we got to the backstage waiting room, we saw Adam and Matt Hardy there, waiting they looked at us both in shock

"hey are you two...together?" Matt asked smiling, i smiled back at him and nodded, he came over to me and hugged both me and Shawn

"congrats guys" we all looked at Adam who just scowled back at us and huffed, Matt rolled his eyes

"what's with him?" Shawn asked

"he's jealous that you two are together and apparently he isn't happy about Randy going out with John" Matt whispered

"oh so you guys know about them?" I said, Matt nodded and smiled

"hey Adam...come over here" Shawn called, Adam sighed before coming over here

Shawn gave Adam a hug, much to his surprise, "don't worry Addy, you'll find someone" he said smiling brightly

"don't call me Addy Shawn, your as bad as Jeff"

I turned to Matt, "so are you and Jeff still together?"

Matt smirked, "of course...my lil brother couldn't live without me...as his brother and as his lover"

"where is Jeff?" i said looking around

"he'll be here in a minute...but just to warn you, he's had some sweets before we got here and is kind of bouncing off the walls"

Just then we heard a huge crash behind, we looked around to see Jeff sitting ontop of Glen, giggling, Matt groaned and quickly went and grabbed Jeff by the waist, Jeff giggled and copied Matt's actions and grabbed Matt by his waist, Matt then lead Jeff over to us.

"hey Jeff" Shawn said grinning, we all loved Jeff, he was a nutcase...even without the sugar.

"heyShawn...HeyChris...HeyADDY!" Jeff said bouncing up and down, his dyed dark purple hair flying everywhere.

"Jeff what did i say about you calling me ADDY!" Adam growled, Jeff looked at him and hugged him, "aawww Addy Addy Addy Addy!"

Matt pulled Jeff back and held him still, "Jeff calm down, you won't be able to wrestle tonight if your not calm"

Jeff stopped bouncing up and down and saw how i was holding Shawn and started jumping up and down again

"you two are you out you two are going out!" he said smiling at us, making us smile back

"yes we are Jeff" i said holding Shawn a bit tighter, Jeff hugged us both before going back to Matt

"aaaww Jeff is still innocent then" Shawn teased

Matt turned to him and smirked, "yeah he may seem innocent but inside is a sex crazed kinky kitten"

i laughed, "i can't picture him like that"

Adam grinned, "oh believe me, Matt may seem like he's in control of Jeff...but i remember walking into Matt and Jeff's hotel room to see Matt tied to the bed, with Jeff on top of him asleep, thankfully the cover was on them, so i couldn't see anything...but i gotta say after that moment, i have always seen Jeff in a different way"

Jeff giggled, "Matty can i go and get a lollipop?" he said giggling

"no you tease me with that" Matt said running a hand through his hair

"Matty!" Jeff whined, doing this adorable puppy dog face, Matt instantly melted and gave him the money to go and get himself a lollipop

"anyway we have to start in a bit...good luck babe" i said to Shawn, i gently kissed him on the lips, i heard Matt whistle and Adam go "get a room" in the background.

Shawn smiled at me and walked out...going to the ring

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Shawn's music came on, the crowd started cheering, Shawn done his entrance and got into the ring, he then asked for a microphone_

_"Ladies and Gentleman...Boys and Girls, the heartbreak kid is back...at the top" he said doing hand gestures._

_"now i know, i've been on a bit of a low after my deal with that fatty JBL, but it's all good now because, well one i'm free and two, the douchebag retired so i never have to see him again" The crowd laughed_

_"so anyway i..." Shawn started but was interupted by Edges music, out came Edge and following him Matt Hardy, they were both running to the ring, before Shawn could act, they started beating him into the corner of the ring._

_Shawn tried to shield himself, but not doing a good job, just then my music started and out i came, running with a chair, they both left the ring, glaring at me _

_I was still holding the chair, glaring at them._

_Once they started making their way up the ramp, i put the chair down and turned to Shawn to help him up, he then shook my hand and we both walked out, with me helping him walk._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as we got backstage we hugged each other and briefly kissed, Matt came over to us and hugged us both

"you both done great...apparently you didn't know what was happening Shawn"

"yeah...someone was told not to tell me the storyline"

Matt chuckled, "and Chris, i actually thought you were going to call me and Adam, remind me to tell anyone not to mess with you"

I smiled, "well i can't help it, you were hurting Shawn" i said putting my arm round Shawn's waist, pulling him close to me, Shawn smiled

"i'm so glad you two are together, you deserve each other...now i have to get back to my locker room...Jeff's waiting for me" he smirked

"have fun" i said laughing as he walked off.

I turned to Shawn and picked him up, he giggled with glee, "you done brilliantly babe, now we need to go back to your hotel room, i've got something to tell you"

"can't you tell me now?"

"nope...you have to wait"

Shawn pouted, i smiled as i took his hand and held it with my own and walked back to the carpark to get into his car to drive to the hotel.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	23. Chapter 23

I could tell Shawn was getting impatient once we went through the hotel doors, so i picked him up and threw him onto my back, he squealed with delight as i gave him a piggyback to the lift.

I quickly dropped him once we got into the lift. and pressed the button to go to the 2nd floor and closed the lift doors, as soon as they closed Shawn was onto me, Kissing every bit of my face, i chuckled

"missed me did you?"

He then growled and pulled me into a heated kiss, which i gladly gave into and kissed him back, I felt myself being pushed back against one of the walls of the lift, i growled as i felt Shawn's hands on my chest, i moved my hands to his perfect ass and pulled him closer.

I could feel the temperature of the lift rising and my pants getting really tight.

Then the lift doors opened and Shawn was off me, leading me to his hotel room, quickly unlocking the door and walking in, with me following him like a lost puppy.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sat down on the bed and he sat beside me and held my hand, "what is it you were going to tell me?" Shawn said worried, aaaww my poor baby thinks it's something bad, i smiled as i got two small boxes out.

I gave him one, he looked at me and frowned, he had no clue.

He opened the first one, inside was a key

"that's the key to the front door of our new house?" I told him as i could tell he was confused, his face lit up as he hugged me

"we've got our own house?"

"yeah...picked it this morning, it's already paid for...by Stephanie as a present...for something else"

He looked at me again and frowned, "so what's in the next box?"

"well..." I started before getting down on one knee..."will you marry me?" i said as i opened the second box, his smile couldn't get any bigger

"yes yes yes yes!" he said as he started bouncing on the bed, I took the ring out and placed it on his wedding finger and kissed it

"i can't wait for you to mine" I murmered, he tutted

"i'm already yours" he said as he brought me up for a kiss, I broke the kiss and smirked

"yeah i know that...i meant officially

I rested my head on his chest, i couldn't be so happy, "so i guess the house is a wedding gift from Stephanie?" Shawn said while playing with my hair, i purred before answering, "yeah" I sat up straight and looked at him

"but seriously it was horrible going house hunting with her, she wanted me to buy a huge mansion thing, with 5 floors...i shouted no cos one i would get lost and two we don't need 5 floors"

"how big is our house?"

"it's got two floors, like a normal house...and bigger then my old house"

"it's perfect" Shawn smiled, then all of a sudden, ruining the the romantic moment was a knock at the door, i rolled my eyes and opened the door, to be attacked by Stephanie

"YOU'VE ASKED HIM I'M SOOO PLEASED!!!" She screamed as we tumbled to the floor, I can see Hunter laughing, "come on Steph calm down" he said helping her up.

I went and sat inbetween Shawn's legs and faked a shocked face

"i was attacked Shawn...i'm mentally scarred"

Hunter smirked, "if you want to be mentally scarred you can watch me and Steph get it on"

I smirked back, "how about you watch me and Shawn get it on instead and you be mentally scarred"

Hunter looked from me and Shawn and his face scrunched up with disgust "eeeewww" he said jumping up and down...he reminded me of a little girl, me and Shawn started laughing at him, while Stephanie just looked at him with an amused face on.

"anyway when are you getting Married?" She asked us

"well i've just asked him" i said shrugging

"as soon as we get back to America" Shawn answered

"oooh...you can have the wedding at mine and Hunter's house" Stephanie said jumping up and down, she looked at me silently pleading for her to run free and have full responsibilty of the wedding planning stuff, i sighed

"Steph you can plan the wedding"

"YES!" Stephanie then started jumping up and down and hugged me and Shawn, "THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She then was dragged out of our hotel room by Hunter.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I turned to Shawn and started sucking on his neck, he moaned softly

"now...let's have some fun...while we're in England" I whispered against his neck, he purred which sounded really cute, I took off his clothes until he was naked, then took off mine...i know it should be more romantic but i just can't wait to get inside him.

He seemed to thinking the same as he started sucking on my member, i groaned as i fell back, my head landing on a pillow, while Shawn worked his magic with that hot mouth of his. He then hummed and i lost it, releasing into his mouth.

He then got on top of me and whispered in my ear, "god i've been waiting to do this for ages now...and now your here" I shivvered and closed my eyes, next thing i knew he had lowered himself onto my member, my eyes flew over and i groaned as he started to ride me, slowly and roughly

I thrusted my hips up, to come in contact with his prostate, he moaned loudly as he sped up.

we continued moving together, in sync until "Shawn...i'm gonna..."

I released inside him, he moaned and covered me in his release, we looked at each other and sighed as he got off me and lay beside me, i wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"night babe" i whispered before going to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to the sound of Shawn in the shower, i smiled as i realised today we were going back to America and today, we were moving into our new house and two days from now, we're getting married. I muffled my cry of joy with a pillow, before packing my bags up.

Shawn came out in just a towel, looking hot as usual, i winked at him causing him to blush a little, i moved closer to him when all of a sudden

"GET UP YOU TWO! YOUR RIDING WITH ME AND HUNTER AND FLYING WITH US ASWELL...SO MOVE IT!" I groaned, great sometimes i wish Hunter would shut Stephanie up, but he finds it funny that she's so loud, i looked over at Shawn to see him dressed and ready to go, so i grabbed my bags and opened the door, bumping into a waiting Stephanie, who was tapping her foot, behind her was Hunter laughing silently.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me and Shawn walked hand in hand after Stephanie and Hunter, I had my black glasses on, black top and dark blue jeans, while Shawn had light blue jeans, a white top and a beige cowboy hat on. We looked like complete opposites but we were meant for each other.

We got into Stephanie's limo and we drove to the airport. Once there we saw Shane and Vince waiting for us, Shane grinned like an idiot when he saw me and Shawn holding hands, Vince even smiled.

"why are they smiling at us?" Shawn whispered

"because they know that we're together" I whispered back, Shawn smiled and moved closer to me.

"aaww my favourite couple are finally here" Vince said looking at me and Shawn, I smiled at him and shook his hand

"thanks for giving me my job back"

"don't worry about it Chris, we wouldn't want Shawn to get lonely at work now do we?"

Shawn blushed and i laughed, "of course sir...thank you"

Shane came over hugged me and Shawn, "i'm happy for you two...now lets go home!"

Stephanie walked over smiling and put her arms round me and Shawn, "yeah then Shawnie can see his new house"

Vince looked at us again, "your going to live with each other?"

"yes sir, we were living with Christian Cage and he's got a boyfriend at the moment and it's getting over-crowded and me and Shawn should have our own space...oh and we're getting married"

Vince gasped, which was not like Vince, he never gasps

"really? when?"

"soon dad, they are getting married at mine and Hunter's house and i'm planning it" Stephanie said as she started bouncing up and down again

"i better be invited" Shane joked

"of course you are Shane and so are you Vince" Shawn told them, making them both smile

"okay then lets go home" I said, we all cheered before going on the plane.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	24. Chapter 24

The plane ride home was quite quiet for us, me and Shawn were at the back of the plane snuggled up to each other under a blanket, Hunter and Stephanie were giggling like little school girls over the wedding plans and if they should put one of us in a wedding dress, Shane was on his laptop again while Vince was sorting out some random wrestling crap.

Once we landed there were two limos

"eerr...Steph why are there two limos?" Shane asked her, stephanie flicked her hair behind her and smiled

"because ones for us and the others for Shawn and Chris, it's going to take them to their new house and then we're going round later on and i'm making sure they haven't wrecked their house"

Shawn looked at me and muttered, "i'd like to see her try to stop us wrecking the bedroom"

I laughed and gently pushed him and tutted, "shawn michaels"

"no it's shawn michaels jericho" Shane laughed making Stephanie try to hit him, which she failed at doing and ended up hitting Hunter instead

"oooh sorry honey" she cooed at him like he was a little cute baby, Hunter rubbed his arm and patted her on the head

"it's alright baby"

i rolled my eyes while shawn laughed.

* * *

Me and shawn walked up to our limo, I opened the door for him, "here you go honey" i said, shawn smiled and got into the limo, i followed him

I shut the door after me and i looked at shawn, who was opening a bottle of champagne, i laughed while he poured two glasses and handed one to me

"to us" i said, Shawn smiled "and to the future"

We both smiled at each other and drank our champagne and laughed when we got bubbles up our noses.

"so we're finally going to move in together...and soon we're going to get married" Shawn said smiling while tapping my foot with his

"yeah i know babe, it's gonna be amazing though" i said, leaning back and wrapping my arm around his shoulder, he smiled and snuggled into my side

god i can get used to this life.

I smiled to myself and waited for us to arrive at our new house.

* * *

Once we arrived at our new house, Shawns mouth dropped, i had to admit myself it still looked as gorgeous and as special as the first time i saw it.

It was a simple medium sized white house, with a medium sized front garden, with tons of bushes on either side for privacy, a little front porch and a big white door. I smiled at Shawn, "time to look in our new house Fiance"

He smiled back at me, I got out of the limo, walked round and opened the door for Shawn, I grabbed his hand and walked him to the door.

When we reached the front door, i pulled out the key and unlocked the door, i opened the door and gestured for Shawn to go in, he nodded and walked in, i smiled as i followed him and closing the door after me, my mouth fell open....man Stephanie had done a really good job, maybe she should give up the wrestling business and become an interior dectorator.

The hallway was white with a laminated flooring, it had a marble fountain in the middle, there were photos of me and Shawn wrestling in random matches on the walls. we walked into the first room, which was the living room, it also had a laminated floor, with a pale blue wallpaper.

The plasma tv was on the wall and positioned opposite it was a pale blue sofa, the stereo was on one side of the wall and infront of it was a white fluffy rug.

We went into the dining room to see a glass dining table and on one of the walls were two cabinets and all the belts me and Shawn had won were there.

We walked into the kitchen to see a black marble topped kitchen, it was gorgeous.

I led Shawn upstairs and we looked in the bathroom, "do we only have one bathroom?" Shawn asked, I shook my head, "we have one downstairs but i couldn't be bothered to show you" Shawn rolled his eyes and tutted, "lazy" he muttered, i snorted and showed the second room, which was the gym.

The room next to that was the games room.

"now for the best room" I said winking at Shawn, Shawn giggled as i led him upstairs to the last 3rd floor, which was of course the bedroom, we can have some rooms added on if we do adopt a kid, Our bedroom was a deep ruby red, with a big king sized bed, which had silky black sheets, there was a plasma tv in there...it was quite romantic.

"now Shawn shall we test out our new bed?" i said wiggling my eyebrows in a suggestive way.

Shawn giggled as he pushed me onto the bed, he quickly climbed on top of me, "well...i think we should" Shawn said before turning the lights down by a controller.

* * *

_At Randy's House...._

"really? Oh my god...thanks okay bye" Randy said putting down the phone, John looked up from his magazine, "what's up?"

Randy smirked, "i've just found out something" Randy said sitting down next to John, "what is it then?" John said turning to face Randy.

"well those sickly young lovebirds, have just moved into their own little dream house and get this are going to get married in a couple of days"

"and this is making you happy because?"

"because...our plan"

"your plan"

"fine....my plan is coming into action....and now we have the perfect day to do it on...we'll carry out my plan in a couple of days"

"so that means we'll carry out your plan on their wedding day?"

"exactly John, we shall carry it out before they get married"

"do you think it would work and i would end up with Chris?"

"of course it will work....and yes you will end up with Chris" Randy rolled his eyes and put his hand on John's leg, John tensed up

"don't you trust me baby?" Randy whispered while nipping at John's earlobe, John shuddered

"yes...but..." John whined

Randy smirked as he kissed John's neck, "no buts...this plan won't fail...i promise you"

* * *

_The Next day...the wedding plan_

I met up with Stephanie the next day with Shawn to talk about our wedding plans, we were going to get married in two days...i mean the sooner the better.

When we arrived at Stephanie's she ran out and hugged us both

"aaawwww...my favourite couple...well except me and Hunty...but you know what i mean...oh come in come in"

I gave Shawn a look of alarm, while he just snorted and followed Stephanie into the house.

We followed her into the dining room, where her large dining room table had been covered with bits of paper covered in pictures and writing, i looked at her and she smiled brightly at me, "well i was up all night, working out what you two will wear, what food you will have, the honeymoon, the seats everything"

She said falling down onto a chair, I frowned at her, "you didnt have to put that much work into it...we'll be happy with anything"

"yeah but i wanted to make it special for you two guys...i love you both"

"hey who do you love" a sleepy Hunter said, rubbing his eyes

"Hunty!" Stephanie squealed as she jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss

"Steph i told you not to call me that" Hunter moaned as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

He looked at both of us and nodded, "alright lovers"

I smiled and nodded, "we're good thanks Hunt...did you have a nice sleep?" i teased

he smirked and hit my lightly on the arm, "yeah i did before i got woken up by your annoying voice" he teased back, making me hit him back.

Stephanie stood inbetween us, "guys we don't have enough time for you two to muck around...we have alot of planning to do"

we all sighed and sat down on the table, Stephanie jumped up and down and clapped, "right i'll give you a pile each and sort out all my ideas, right i'm going to go to sleep"

We all stared at her open mouthed as she left us with a ton of paperwork to sort out, I groaned, "Damn that woman"

Shawn and Hunter laughed as they started sorting out their piles of work, i sighed and muttered, "evil cow" under my breath as i started sorting out my pile.

* * *

**The Next Chapter is the last one *gasp***

**Yeah i know...i don't want to drag this story out anymore, because then it would probably get boring anyway after the last chapter, there will be a bonus chapter for you guys to read...it was actually my friends idea after i told her the ending. It will show you what some of the characters think of what happened in the last chapter....so it shapes them up a bit and also gives a good ending to a good story :D**


	25. Chapter 25

_The Wedding day _

I woke up in my new house to see that Shawn wasn't lying beside me, in his place was a note that said: -

**Hey Babe, **

**Sorry i left early but your not allowed to see the bride until we are actually at the altar**

**this wasn't my rule, someone else made it up and apparently Stephanie thinks its horrible if we see each other before then**

**hope you are okay **

**I made you pancakes before i left, but knowing you, they are now probably cold **

**but you can always heat them up**

**see you at the wedding **

**can't wait **

**Shawn xxx**

I sighed as i rubbed my eyes, today was the day, i was going to get married to the love of my life, it was actually happening. I slowly got up and put my dressing gown on, then made my way downstairs to eat my cold pancakes.

* * *

After i ate the pancakes i phoned Stephanie

"Hey my darling Chrissy!" she squealed down the phone, i had to move my ear away from the phone so i didn't go deaf, i groaned...well someone is either very hyper or very excited about mine and Shawns wedding...i vote both.

"Hello Stephanie...what do you want me to do today?"

"well i've sent Hunter to pick you up in about half an hour, so go and have a shower and put some normal clothes on, then he's gonna give you your suit and get your messy hair sorted out, so you look nice and clean and then you can spend some time with Hunter while i get Shawn ready and the house ready for your wedding"

"okay Steph bye"

I quickly went upstairs and had a quick shower, put on some jeans and a t-shirt and was waiting by the door when Hunter showed up in his limo.

He got out of it and gave me a quick hug, "congrats dude, todays the day that you marry my best mate" Hunter grinned like a maniac and nodded his head, I smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder, "come on lets get my suit then"

So we both went back into the limo.

* * *

We finally got to the posh suit making shop that Stephanie had told Hunter to take me to, we got out of the limo and walked through the door, the shop itself was a bit on the girly side for me, it was a pinkish white, with swirls everywhere, there was random bits of ribbon hung from the ceiling and the place was basically empty except a reception desk, which was made out of white marble and a white plant thing in the corner.

I noticed that their were two doors behind the reception desk, i turned to Hunter

"so those doors probably lead to the torture chamber" Hunter snorted and lead me to the reception desk, sitting there was a small mousy hair coloured girl, with big glasses

"how can i help you?" she said, sounding a little bit suggestive for my liking, Hunter seemed oblivious to this, like always and smiled at her

"hey my friend Chris here...is getting married today do you have his suit ready?"

"uummm....sure whats your last name?" She stuttered

"Jericho" i said trying not to laugh

"okay...right this way Mr. Jericho" she said standing up, brushing herself off and walking through the double doors behind her, i sighed and followed her.

* * *

I went through the double doors to the "torture chamber" and all i could see was tons of different suits and dresses in plastic bags, hung up everywhere.

The small mousy haired girl sort of vanished infront of me, when she went to go and look for my suit, a couple of minutes later (which felt like hours) she came back with this black suit, a grey shirt, black tie and black shoes.

"here you go Mr. Jericho, its already been paid for so you can just leave thank you for using our services...bye bye"

I smiled and nodded at her while i quickly got out of that room, i saw Hunter laughing his head off at my face when i came through the doors, i threw my stuff at him, which he caught easily.

"right lets go" i told him, he nodded and said "back to yours then"

I smirked, "right sounds like fun...lets go"

and with that we got back into the limo and went back to my new house.

* * *

_Nearly time for the wedding...._

I had another shower, put on my stuff and gelled my hair to make it look neat, Hunter told me that he wouldn't ever go into a hairdressers, so Stephanie's plan of making me get my hair done went out the window.

I walked downstairs to see Hunter all ready and waiting for me,

"ready mate?" he said looking at me grinning his head off again

I nodded and smiled at him, "lets go and get you married then!" he shouted before running out of the house and jumping into the limo, i laughed

Hunter has still not grown up.

I looked at my reflection, i looked kind of hot, i sighed and took a deep breath in and walked out of the house, locking the door afterwards then climbing into the limo, i shut the door and nodded at the driver who drove us to Stephanie and Hunters house.

* * *

When we got to their house, it had completly changed, the outside was covered in different banners and had balloons tied to pretty much every wall.

"Holy Shit!" Hunter said looking at his house, "dude seriously how the fuck did she do all of this?"

I laughed but i agreed with him, oh well Stephanie always seem to surpise everyone, she is so unpredictable.

We both looked at each other and grinned, before walking through the front door.

"BOYS YOUR FINALLY HEAR!" Stephanie called from the top of the stairs, she literally flew down the stairs and hugged me and Hunter, she was wearing a black dress

"Steph its a wedding not a funeral" Hunter said looking at her

"Sorry but i couldn't be bothered to wear any other colour...well except my underwear which are..."

"Steph i don't want to know!" i said covering my ears, she just grinned at me and winked

"of course not"

then she lead me into the room, where i was about to get married.

* * *

Stephanie, who was infront of me and Hunter, opened the doors slowly, everyone in their seats turned to look at us. I could see Vince sitting at the front, crying and Shane sitting next to him, looking down...he was probably playing on his psp. I saw Christian and AJ holding hands, John and Randy also holding hands, and tons of other people i work with.

I looked down to the front of the room and gasped, there in a white suit with a pale blue tie was my soulmate....Shawn michaels, he looked like an angel, he smiled at me as i started walking towards him. I stopped beside him,

"hey" i whispered smiling while the vicar was saying all this religion crap (no offence to anyone who is religious)

"sorry about not seeing you this morning baby i just got dragged out by that mad woman over there" he whispered back nodding at Stephanie, i snorted

"yeah well you'll have to get used to her....it will take a long time though"

"don't worry baby, we have forever"

"now will you kiss the....husband?" the vicar said coughing, i smiled and turned to Shawn

"better now then never" i smirked before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips, everyone cheered

it looked to be the best day of my life....and that's where the problems started

* * *

_Several hours later...._

I was waiting in my room, packed ready to the honeymoon when Stephanie came in crying her eyes out, i thought something must of happened to Hunter

"whats wrong?" i asked her

"its.....Shawn.....Randy.....gun.....outside.....your.....house" she spluttered, i looked at her stunned, it was like i had been thrown into a cold bath filled with ice, i was frozen with fear.

"come on lets go...how do you know?" i said looking at her

"just...got a.....phone call....from....Hunter....he's there....he might get hurt too" I quickly gave her a hug and dragged her with me downstairs and into her fastest car, the mercedez.

"you know i've always wanted to drive this car" i said while i started the ignition

"yeah well if we all survive this you can have it"

"thanks Steph"

and with that we drove off

* * *

_Outside Shawn and Chris's house...this is not from Chris's POV infact it's not from anyone's POV you will see why in a minute_

Chris and Stephanie drove up and saw Randy holding a gun at Shawn

"you bastard how dare you steal John's man?"

Shawn who was holding his hands up, looked at him confused, "John's man?"

"yes John's man"

"but your going out with him"

"i knew that would get you and Chris fooled...you see John maybe good in bed but him and Chris belong together, that's why i tried to set them up...but you...you got in the way so now it's time to get rid of you"

Randy pointed the gun at Shawn, Hunter was held back by John on the left, Stephanie ran up to Hunter and started slapping John, Chris knew one thing to do

From that moment everything moved in slow motion, you heard the gun go off and you saw Chris jump infront of his beloved

"nnnooooo" Shawn cried as he was pushed backwards.

Shawn was saved....however....

"holy shit" Randy gasped, putting his hand over his mouth, John who was looking on let go of Hunter and dropped to the floor, Stephanie looked over and started crying, Hunter's mouth could of touched the floor, Christian and AJ ran to the scene, they both stopped when they saw what had happened, Christian fell to the floor, his hands covering his face

That day was the day that Chris Jericho died.

* * *

**That's it over guys and girls *Cries* i will write another chapter to this story, it's going to be called Police reports and you will hear the thoughts and feelings of the characters (except Chris for obvious reasons) it will be like a police statement**

**the characters you will hear from are: -**

**Shawn Michaels**

**Randy Orton**

**John Cena**

**Hunter **

**Stephanie Mcmahon**

**Christian **

**AJ **

**they will all be in one chapter, now i'm going to try and finish Time to Play the Game and hopefully maybe WWE Story: it's a hard life**

**then i'm going to start a non-slash pairing called "why you so obsessed Cena?" and the winner of the poll on my fanfiction page, if two or more have the highest vote...i shall choose the pairing and probably do the others maybe later on **


	26. EXTRA CHAPTER

**POLICE STATEMENTS!**

Here it is the extra chapter, hope you enjoy it, i just wanted you to know how the other guys were thinking and feeling at the time, so we get tons of people's POV's yay, some won't be as detailed as others cos it will be repeating stuff, i also am not writing a Christian or AJ one because they weren't technically at the scene they just randomly appeared like people do in fanfiction lol

* * *

** Shawn Michaels **

**Relationship with Victim: **Love of his life, Husband

**Statement: **

It was just after I got married to Chris, honestly i can't believe that i'm marrying Chris Jericho...i still actually can't believe he loves me....i mean i'm an old man now and he's just so hot.

Anyway I was going back to mine and Chris's new house to get my stuff and go, I brought Hunter with me

"hey Hunt...when are you going to ask Stephanie to marry you?"

"soon mate soon...she's just so perfect for me...i love her to bits...where are you going on your honeymoon"

"uummmm....England i think"

"oookay....why?"

"its because that's where Chris proposed to me and we also didn't go everywhere we wanted to"

"oh okay"

We parked the car and we rushed inside to get my stuff, Hunter helped me then as we were walking out of the door, we were grabbed from behind.

"don't struggle or i'll kill ya before your precious lover comes" someone hissed in my ear, i gasped

it was Randy Orton!

I felt myself being pulled into the front garden and out of the gate, infront of the road.

"now John give Hunter his phone, he needs to phone his precious girlfriend"

John sniggered and gave Hunter his phone, Hunter looked at me and Randy confused,

"what the fuck man?" he said

"phone Stephanie...or Shawn will begin to lose body parts"

Hunter glared at Randy before phoning Stephanie

"what am i meant to say" Hunter muttered while it was ringing

"say that i have Shawn at gunpoint...that's all she needs to know"

My heart sank, when i realised what was going to happen, they were going to kill me

"hey Steph...uummm....Randy's got Shawn at gunpoint....i'm fine at the moment and so is Shawn....okay bye bye...love you"

he then hung up, Randy quickly pushed me away from him and got a gun out of his pocket

"now let the real fun begin"

I gulped..."Randy it doesn't have to be like this...let's just talk"

"i don't wanna talk to a slut like you"

"i'm not a slut!"

"hey slut i wouldn't want to argue with me....i'm the one pointing a gun at your head darlin'"

My breath froze in my chest, he was right...i was just literally buying myself time

What felt like hours, a car turned up and Chris and Stephanie came out of it, Chris looked at me and then Randy, he looked majorly pissed off

then after a while, Randy pointed the gun at me and i thought this is it.

I closed my eyes and i heard the gun shot, all i felt is myself getting pushed backwards, i thought it was the force of the bullet but i didn't feel any pain

I opened my eyes and i looked at the floor and saw Chris lying on the floor bleeding from the chest, Chris had jumped infront of the bullet to save me

"Chris nooooo!" i heard myself shout, i felt so numb and cold, i couldn't move i was glued to the spot, i had no feeling anywhere in my body.

I felt dead.

I given his diary later on by Stephanie, who probably looked as bad as me, i opened it and read the last bit on the page

**" I hope nothing happens to Shawn, i would jump infront of a bullet for him....he doesn't deserve to die, no-one does**

**WTF is randy on**

**this might be my last diary entry **

**bye bye diary"**

I read it and burst out crying again, nowadays im like a walking empty shell, John has tried to apologize to me but nothing can bring my Chris back from the dead.

* * *

**Randy Orton **

**Relationship with Victim: - **was his best friend, ended up killing him

**Statement: - **

Now i know aload of people want me to do what John done and start apologizing for killing Chris and nearly killing that slut but honestly, i don't feel like saying sorry to anyone, because quite frankly just because i was the one with the gun and i was the one that technically shot Chris, it was that's slut fault if that slut didn't tell Chris to jump infront of him, the slut would of died and Chris would of been happy with John.

So anyway after that little hiccup, John doesn't talk to me anymore, which is fair enough cos he was only a good shag and before the police came i ran, picked up Cody Rhodes and we ran away to Australia.

Now me and Cody are married and happy, i don't know why you are bringing any of this crap up, yeah i did get fired from the WWE and so did Cody for being married to me, so what honestly them guys can kiss our asses they will need us back eventually.

I just know it the WWE cannot survive without a legend killer

* * *

**John Cena **

**Relationship with Victim: - **was his best friend, helped Randy set up the killing of Shawn, was obsessed with Chris

**Statement: - **

Yeah i know i fucked up, i let my heart lead me and not my head, i would never of wanted Shawn dead, i was just letting Randy control me because i was so madly and deeply inlove with Chris and Shawn didn't deserve him.

So anyway me and Randy, well mostly Randy had been planning this for ages, we knew Shawn would have to go back to the house to get his stuff for the honeymoon, so me and Randy hid in his front garden and grabbed him and Hunter, i didn't actually think Randy would shoot anyone.

I've been fired for what happened, i've tried apologizing to everyone for the incident but no-one forgives me

i feel so alone in this world now, i feel like an empty shell....no-one likes me and no-one loves me

i'm going to die a lonely sad guy

* * *

**Hunter **

**Relationship with Victim: - **Was like his brother, best friend...very close to Shawn aswell

**Statement: - **

I still can't believe Chris has gone man, i mean come on he was awesome...no-one that's awesome should die

I made sure Randy and John got kicked out of the WWE straight away, before Stephanie was sent to prison for murder, i've never seen her so angry

she smashed up our house, i don't blame her though....you should see Shawn

he's lost the light behind his eyes, he just walks around like a zombie, he handed in his notice to the WWE yesterday

Me and Stephanie made him move in with us, so he doesn't do anything stupid...we sold Chris and Shawn's house too many memories

hopefully Shawn will be able to be a little bit happy...Chris wouldn't want him moping around.

* * *

**Stephanie Mcmahon**

**Relationship with Victim: - **was like his sister, his closest friend

**Statement: - **

I still can't believe Chris is gone, when i got that phone call from Hunter, i thought oh shit Shawn's gonna die and then Chris will be heartbroken....but it's the other way round, It's heartbreaking seeing Shawn, he reminds me of a zombie...its like he's not living, it's like his heart has been ripped out of his chest

I gave him Chris's diary cos i know Chris would of wanted him to have it and keep it...Chris would only of let me or Shawn keep it and honestly i don't want to read his diary.

Anyway i'm going to make sure Shawn lives the rest of his life without anymore upsetting moments...i'll look after him

it's the least i can do for Chris


End file.
